Le ciel pécheur
by pandorrra
Summary: Darlas Leben wird auf den Kopf gestellt... Und das alles nur wegen einem blöden Traum....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Die HP Figuren gehören JKR, der Rest ist meiner blühenden Fantasie entsprungen und ich ziehe keinerlei finanziellen Vorteil daraus!

Diese Geschichte ist an einigen Stellen etwas… unangenehm… Schwache Gemüter sollten die Stelle am Parkplatz dann lieber überlesen ...

Viel Spaß beim lesen und ich freu mich Kritik, bitte nur konstruktiv, von euch um die Ohren gehauen zu bekommen!!! :-)

**Aufbruch**

Oh Dunkelheit, oh süße, süße Dunkelheit... Jetzt nur nicht die Augen öffnen, einfach geschlossen lassen, sich der Dunkelheit hingeben, fallen lassen... aber nein, wieder erscheinen die Bilder der Nacht, sie wollen nicht aus meinem Kopf gehen... wenn ich nur wüsste, was das zu bedeuten hat...

Darla Cristal fühlte sich schlecht. Ihr Kopf dröhnte, was nicht unbedingt mit dem Alkohol des letzten Abends zu tun hatte. Zwar hatten sie und ein paar ihrer Freunde wieder einmal einige Flaschen Wein geleert, aber sie selbst hatte nur zwei Gläser hinunter bekommen... Die Träume, die sie in den letzten Wochen hatte, machten ihr zu schaffen und sie verspürte in den vergangenen Tagen weder großen Hunger, noch hatte sie das Bedürfnis, sich mit Alkohol in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu trinken, obwohl das eine willkommene Flucht vor der Wirklichkeit darstellte....

Und wieder lag sie im Bett, hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf, wollte nicht wach sein, um sich Gedanken um die Träume zu machen, wollte aber auch nicht wieder in den Schlaf versinken, wo sie die Träume, die beunruhigend realistisch waren, wieder einholen würden... und immer dasselbe, immer und immer wieder...

_Ich liege auf dem Boden - einem verdammt harten Boden - mein Körper schmerzt, jeder einzelne Knochen fühlt sich an, als wäre er mindestens geprellt, wenn nicht sogar gebrochen. Was passiert ist? Ich weiß es nicht... Bewegen kann ich mich nicht, irgendjemand hält meine Hände fest, ich kann ihn nicht sehen, kann gar nichts sehen, obwohl ich nicht das Gefühl habe, dass etwas meine Augen bedeckt, es ist einfach nur schwarz.... ich schreie, immer wieder schreie ich um Hilfe, versuche mich aus dem Griff zu befreien, aber jedes Mal drücken die Hände fester zu, jedes Mal bringt mich ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht wieder zum Schweigen, bis ich fast bewusstlos bin und keine Kraft mehr habe, mich auf irgendeine Weise bemerkbar zu machen. Im Hintergrund kann ich andere Frauen schreien hören und die Stimmen kommen mir so bekannt vor... Tränen laufen mir übers Gesicht, unkontrolliert fange ich an zu schluchzen, weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun kann, einfach nur weinen und versuchen, den Schmerz zu vergessen... 'Es ist nur ein Traum, wach auf, du kannst aufwachen, du musst es nur wollen' immer wieder rast dieser Satz durch meine Gedanken... Die Schreie im Hintergrund verstummen. Warum, weiß ich nicht. Hat man die anderen bewusstlos geschlagen, wie man es bei mir versucht hat? Oder Schlimmeres? Ich weiß es nicht und werde es wohl nie erfahren... Die Schwärze um mich herum löst sich langsam auf. Ein Mann kniet hinter mir, er muss derjenige sein, der meine Hände festhält, aber ich kann ihn kaum erkennen. Braunes Haar, er scheint keinen Bart zu haben... So müssen sich Menschen mit Brille fühlen, die Welt wie durch einen Schleier sehen, keine scharfen Konturen, keine Kanten, keine genauen Details... Ein anderer Mann steht hinter ihm, er wirkt sehr groß auf mich, als er sich zu mir hinunterbeugt. Seine Hand streicht über mein Gesicht, packt grob mein Kinn und dreht meinen Kopf in seine Richtung. Die Schmerzen sind kaum auszuhalten und mir wird wieder kurzzeitig schwarz vor Augen. Ich höre, wie sie sich miteinander unterhalten, aber so sehr ich mich auch anstrenge, ich kann sie nicht verstehen. Meine Ohren scheinen mit Watte ausgestopft zu sein. Plötzlich verstummen sie, nicken sich zu, der Große kommt immer näher an mich heran. Seine Hände wandern über meinen Körper. Irgendwoher nehme ich neue Energiereserven, versuche mich unter seinen Berührungen zu winden, aber schon setzt er sich rittlings auf mich, streift meinen Pullover hoch, erkundet meine nackte Haut und lacht widerlich. Ich muss würgen und schaffe es nur knapp, mich nicht zu übergeben. Jetzt beugt er seinen Kopf, leckt und küsst meinen Bauch, dabei kratzen seine Bartstoppeln unangenehm über meine Haut. Es schüttelt mich vor Ekel und ich möchte schreien, will diesen Menschen von mir stoßen, aber der zweite, der meine Hände hält, und meine entschwundene Kraft machen es mir unmöglich, mich zu wehren... er rutscht auf meinen Beinen weiter nach unten und beginnt, meine Hose zu öffnen. Ich spüre seinen warmen ekelhaften Atem, der über meinen Bauch nach unten wandert, seine Zunge, dann seine Hand. Ich schreie auf, woher auch immer ich die Kraft dafür hernehme, aber es hilft doch nichts. Der andere über mir lacht... dunkel und gemein klingt es, etwas, das ich nie vergessen werde. Wieder sind meine Gedanken bei dem Mann, der meinen Schambereich für sich beansprucht. Er hat seine Hose geöffnet, das glaube ich zumindest... oder war sie schon offen, als er gekommen ist? Zumindest habe ich nicht mitbekommen, wie er sich an ihr zu schaffen gemacht hat... jetzt ist sie offen, denn er dringt mit Gewalt in mich ein. Alles, was ich hervorbringe, ist ein erstickter Laut, fast ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen... aber eben nur fast. Er nimmt mich ohne jegliches Gefühl, nur hart, rein raus, bis er seinen Samen in mich abspritzt und sich mit einem Grunzen, das an ein übergewichtiges, schwer atmendes Monster erinnert, aus mir zurückzieht. Wieder lacht er, ruft irgendetwas, nein, nicht irgendetwas, irgend*jemand*! meine Augen weiten sich vor Entsetzen, als sich ein dritter anschließt. Auch er vergeht sich an mir. Durch den Samen des ersten brennt es nicht ganz so schlimm, vielleicht kann ich den Schmerz aber auch nur nicht mehr fühlen... Immer noch laufen mir Tränen aus den Augen, die mir keine große Hilfe sind in meinem Unglück... Ich fühle mich verloren, versuche mich auszuklinken aus der Realität, aber die harten Stöße und Grunzlaute holen mich immer wieder zurück. Und obwohl mir mehr als bewusst ist, dass das alles hier nur ein Traum ist, kann ich mich nicht mit dem Schmerz abfinden, kann ich dieses, mein Schicksal, nicht ertragen... Auch der zweite ejakuliert mit einem kehligen Stöhnen und geht. Doch er verschwindet nur kurz aus meinem Blickfeld. Der Braunhaarige steht auf und gerade, als ich mich bewegen will, um meine schmerzenden Arme in eine bequemere Lage zu bringen, werde ich von den beiden anderen gepackt und auf etwas *ein Auto?* gehievt. Der Große packt meine Hände wieder über den Kopf und meine Schultergelenke knacken gefährlich. Ich unterdrücke nur mit Mühe einen Aufschrei und beiße mir stattdessen auf die Lippen, welche von den anfänglichen Schlägen noch geschwollen aber zum Glück nicht aufgeplatzt sind. Wieder reden sie, ich weiß nicht, ob mit mir, oder miteinander, doch plötzlich trifft mich ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht. Der Braunhaarige steht vor mir, drückt meine Beine auseinander und schreit mich immerzu an. Sie haben wohl doch mit mir geredet... Zudem platziert er seine Faust mehrere Male gezielt in meinem Gesicht. Meine Lippen bluten jetzt sehr stark, ich verschlucke mich an der roten Flüssigkeit und muss husten. Wieder ein Schlag, diesmal in die Seite. Es fühlt sich an, als wäre gerade ein Rippe gebrochen, stechender Schmerz und ich bekomme kaum noch Luft. Und wieder spüre ich einen Schwanz in mir, harte Stöße in meinen Schoß, brutale Schläge auf meinem Körper. Irgendwann gibt mein Geist auf, ich werde bewusstlos ... gnädige... süße.... Dunkelheit..... _

Darla stand mit einigem Stöhnen und Ächzen letztendlich doch aus dem warmen Gewirr aus Decken und Kissen in ihrem Bett auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad, um die schrecklichen Träume der letzten Nacht abzuwaschen. Ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihr, dass ihr Gesicht nichts aus dem Traum mitgenommen hatte- glücklicherweise... Die wachen grünen Augen, die immerzu zu lachen schienen, waren nur etwas gerötet von den Tränen der Nacht. Und doch zwang sie sich zu einem Lächeln: 'Es war doch nur wieder ein blöder Traum' , sagte sie ihrem Spiegelbild. Aber irgendwie schien es mit dem Lächeln noch nicht so ganz klappen zu wollen, denn ihr gegenüber zeigte nur eine leicht verzerrte Maske, die eher mit dem Wort Hohn in Verbindung gebracht werden konnte, denn mit Freundlichkeit. 'Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht' schien es ihr zuzurufen. Schnell zog sie sich aus und warf die nass geschwitzten Sachen in den Waschkorb, der neben der Badtür die Stellung hielt. Das frisch geflieste Zimmer roch noch sehr nach Baustelle, so dass sie, um eine für sie ansprechende Atmosphäre zu schaffen, einige Duftkerzen anzündete. Diese tauchten nicht nur den kleinen, mit orange-roten Fließen ausgekleideten Raum in ein angenehmes Licht, auch ihr junger schlanker Körper zeigte sich bei dieser Lichteinwirkung von seiner besten- und attraktivsten - Seite. Sie musste nun wirklich grinsen. Auf was für Gedanken man nach so einer Nacht nicht alles kam... Unter der Dusche ließ sie Ewigkeiten, wie ihr schien, heißes Wasser über ihren Körper fließen, bis dieser ganz rot war. Erst als sie das Gefühl hatte, den Schmutz, den der Traum auf ihrer Haut hinterlassen hatte, mit genügend Hitze beseitigt zu haben, griff sie nach der Lotion und tauchte in ein Meer aus Orangenblüten.

Eine Stunde später schlüpfte Darla, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, wieder aus dem Bad. In dem fast quadratischen Gang, von dem aus fünf weitere Türen abgingen, war es unangenehm kalt und sie wählte die zu ihrer linken, um zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer zu gelangen. Dort fischte sie eine verwaschene bequeme Jeans, die um die Hüften eng saß, ansonsten aber weit um ihre Beine schlug und ein enges hellgraues Sweatshirt aus dem Schrank. Ihr langes dunkelbraunes Haar band sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen und nachdem sie ein wenig Mascara aufgetragen hatte, konnte sie den Tag beginnen. Ihre Schwarze Katze, die auf den Namen Hexe hörte, räkelte sich auf dem Fensterbrett in den ersten angenehmen Sonnenstrahlen des frühen Morgens...

"Ich weiß Süße, schon wieder vor der Sonne wach... Und alles nur wegen einem immer wiederkehrenden Alptraum ...zumindest haben wir so noch etwas vom Tag, meinst du nicht ?"

Statt einer Antwort sprang Hexe auf den Boden und strich schnurrend um Darlas Beine, einen wissenden Ausdruck in den Augen. Aber das bildete sie sich wohl nur ein. Dann lief Hexe in Richtung Küche.

"Ach ja... ich könnt jetzt auch einen Happen vertragen."

Nachdem sie sich und Hexe Frühstück zubereitet hatte, machte sie es sich auf ihrem Balkon bequem und streckte sich in der Morgensonne. Die Semesterferien hatten eben erst angefangen und Darla ging in Gedanken noch einmal die vor ihr liegende Reise durch. Sie und zwei ihrer Freundinnen wollten einen fünfwöchigen Trip durch Schottland machen, um ein wenig aus dem Arbeits- und Lernstress zu kommen. Francis *wehe du nennst mich Franziska* und Sam *was haben sich meine Eltern nur bei dem Namen Samanta gedacht* waren wie Darla 22jährige Biologiestudentinnen und die beiden teilten nicht nur ihre Wohnung, sondern auch ihr Leben miteinander. Urlaub mit ihnen würde bestimmt interessant werden, da die etwas zurückhaltende, oder vielmehr schüchterne, groß gewachsene blonde Francis im krassen Gegensatz zu der leicht überdrehten, eher kleinen, rothaarigen und sommersprossigen Sam stand, die ihre Gedanken nur schwer davon abhalten konnte, nicht gleich über ihre Zunge zu entschlüpfen. Darla selbst sah sich zwischen den beiden als gesundes Mittelmaß, wahrscheinlich mit etwas zu scharfer Zunge und gelegentlichem Sarkasmus... Jedem das seine... Den heutigen Tag würde sie mit Packen und Wohnung säubern verbringen. Hexe war schon seit Tagen unruhig, auch sie wurde von der allgemeinen Aufbruchstimmung, die ihr Frauchen verbreitete, nicht verschont. Anhänglich wie sonst selten, ließ sie ihr Frauchen keine Sekunde alleine, geschweige denn aus den Augen. Aber auch dieser letzte Tag ging vorbei und Abends fiel Darla mal wieder sehr spät und überaus müde ins Bett, im Stillen betend, dass der Traum nicht wieder kommen würde....

Vergebens....

Endlich waren die lang ersehnten Sommerferien angebrochen. Die Schüler Hogwarts waren bereits auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade, um rechtzeitig den Zug zu erwischen, als Severus Snape seine Runde durch die Gänge der großen Schule drehte, um etwaige zurückgebliebene Störenfriede in die letzte Kutsche zu setzen. Unglücklicherweise war niemand mehr zu entdecken. Nicht, dass er wirklich damit gerechnet hatte, aber unter diesem 'Vorwand' konnte er sich zumindest von dem Trubel losreißen und die Sommeransprache umgehen, die Dumbledore immer am letzten Tag vor den Ferien bei der Lehrerschaft hielt. Und es bot ihm Gelegenheit, nochmals seine Pläne für diesen Sommer durchzugehen. Er wollte nicht wie gewöhnlich die ganzen Wochen in seinem Haus in Leeds verbringen, sondern ein kleines Cottage am Meer beziehen, um sämtlichen Verpflichtungen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Niemand wusste von seinem Vorhaben und so sollte es, wenn es nach ihm ginge, auch bleiben. Die Sachen waren schon gepackt und auf dem Weg dorthin. Nicht, dass es besonders viel war, das Cottage war schon vor Jahren von ihm ausgestattet worden, ganz nach seinen Bedürfnissen und so, dass es selbst bei einem spontanen Besuch an nichts fehlte, weder Essen, noch Kleidung.

Zwei Stunden und einige Tassen Tee beim Direktor später, verließ Severus Snape für seine Verhältnisse gut gelaunt das Schulgelände von Hogwarts und apparierte direkt auf das großzügige Land, welches das Cottage umgab. Als er sich dem Haus näherte, stieg ihm der wohl vertraute Geruch frisch gekochten Essens in die Nase. Der Hauself, den er für den Sommer über im Haus hatte, schien bereits vollauf damit beschäftigt, sich um die Bedürfnisse seines Herrn zu kümmern. Severus betrat die kleine Eingangshalle, von der der Salon, der Speisesaal, die Küche und ein großzügiges Gästezimmer mit Bad abgingen. Entgegen den allgemeinen Vorstellungen, die die meisten Menschen von Snape hatten, wohnte er nicht in einer Höhle und hing von der Decke. Dieses Haus spiegelte seine Vorliebe für eine warme, gepflegte Atmosphäre wieder, die er sich in seinen Wohnräumen wünschte. Das Mobiliar zeugte mit einer Mischung aus Leder und Holz in schwarz und dunklen Braun- und Rottönen von einer gewissen schlichten Elleganz wohingegen die Wände, um dem Raum seine Kühle zu nehmen, in warmen Pastelltönen gestrichen waren. Die dicken Teppiche, größtenteils ohne auffallende Muster, spielten ebenfalls mit den dunkleren Farben des Herbstes. Bilder oder sonstige Schmuckstücke, die auf den privaten Charakter des Bewohners hätten schließen lassen , gab es kaum. Dafür Unmengen an Regalen, angefüllt mit Büchern jeglicher Art, die sich an die Wände drückten und kaum feien Platz ließen, nicht einmal für ein Staubkorn. Alles in Allem hätte dieses Haus jedem und keinem gehören können, der viel von Büchern hielt und sonst die Anonymität schätze, die ein dermaßen eingerichtetes Haus seinem Bewohner schenkte.

Severus setzte sich in einen schweren schwarzen Ledersessel vor dem offenen Kamin und nahm die Mahlzeit ein, die der Hauself ihm auf dem Walnusstisch bereitgestellt hatte. Nach seiner obligatorischen Runde durch die Räume, die die oberen Zimmer mit einschloss - ein großes Schlafzimmer, ein weiteres großzügiges Bad, eine Bibliothek und eine Art Labor - begab er sich auf einen Spaziergang. Dies, so hatte er sich vorgenommen, sollte für die nächsten Wochen das einzig spannende sein, die einzige Abwechslung zu seinen Büchern und den regelmäßigen Essen. Denn Severus Snape brauchte Ruhe. Wer wusste schon, wie lange er diese noch haben würde, nachdem sich die Zeichen verstärkten, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückkehrte...

"Oh man, Frau! Wie viel hast du da eingepackt?!"

Darla warf Sam einen skeptischen Blick zu. Dieser Koffer wog mindestens hundert Kilo, plus minus fünfzig. Nun ja, sie würden lange unterwegs sein und wer wusste schon, wie oft sie Gelegenheit zum Waschen haben würden... Aber man konnte es auch übertreiben. Zu zweit schafften sie es, den prallgefüllten Koffer in den Kofferraum ihres Kombi einzuladen, wo bereits mehrere Taschen gestapelt waren.

Sie setzten sich ins Wageninnere und fuhren los, Richtung Norden, auf zu den Inseln. Hinter ihnen der Wohnwagenanhänger, den sie von Francis Eltern geliehen hatten.

Nach vier Tagen Fahrt mit mehreren Unterbrechungen in verschiedenen Städten, hatten sie es endlich geschafft und fuhren durch die verregnete Landschaft Schottlands. Ohne bestimmtes Ziel, immer weiter von Dorf zu Dorf, ab und zu eine Nacht in einer kleinen Herberge, wo sie ihre Sachen und, was noch viel wichtiger war, sich selbst waschen konnten.

Zwei Wochen ihres Sommertrips war bereits vergangen, ohne dass sonderlich viel passiert war. Ein paar Schafe hier, ein paar Regentropfen dort und eine Menge nette Menschen. Zudem immer mal wieder ein See, an dem sie über Nacht Rast machten, wenn sie keine passende Unterkunft gefunden hatten.

Diesen Abend verbrachten sie im Dorf Shepherdsfield.

"Oh Francis, trink nicht so viel, sonst schnarchst du wieder so laut im Wagen!" Sam verdrehte die Augen und nahm selbst einen Schluck Whiskey.

"Dann muss sie eben im Auto auf der Rückbank schlafen und wir bleiben allein im Wohnwagen!" schlug Darla vor und lachte schelmisch.

"Das könnte dir wohl so passen! Kannst du gleich vergessen, dass ich dich mit meiner Süßen allein lasse!", funkelte Francis sie an, mit einem fröhlichen Leuchten in den Augen, die vom Alkohol schon müde schienen.

Die sonst ruhige Francis machte dank des Alkohols einen sehr aufgeweckten und frechen Eindruck, aber ihre Freundinnen wussten, dass das nur der schlechte Einfluss des Hochprozentigen war.

"Ich denke, es wird Zeit zu gehen, bevor die gute Francis sich noch blamiert, indem sie vom Stuhl fällt und den Boden umarmt... Na komm Süße." , sprach Sam und legte ihren Arm um ihre Freundin, um sie aus dem Pub zu führen und Richtung Wagen.

Nachdem Darla gezahlt hatte, ging sie ebenfalls zum Kombi, setzte sich hinters Steuer und fuhr los. Wie immer war die Rolle der 'Nicht-Trinkerin' an ihr hängen geblieben, aber das störte sie nicht weiter, denn sie hatte gerne einen freien klaren Kopf, um ein Auge auf ihre Freundinnen und ihre Umgebung zu werfen. So waren ihr auch die vier Männer aufgefallen, die den Pub nach ihr und ihren Freundinnen betreten hatten und sie aus einer Ecke des Raumes unauffällig beobachteten. *Nun*, dachte Darla, *nicht unauffällig genug, denn ihr seid mir aufgefallen...*


	2. Chapter 2

**Sie hatte ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl dabei gehabt, die Männer im gleichen Raum zu wissen, und doch konnte sie das ganze nicht einordnen, immerhin hatten diese keine Anstalten gemacht, den Pub ebenfalls zu verlassen, als die Mädchen gingen. Vielleicht wollten sie sich nur ein paar hübsche Mädels ansehen, doch Darla konnte sich für gewöhnlich auf ihr Gefühl verlassen...**

**Sie verließen das Dorf auf einer kleinen Landstraße und suchten sich einen geeigneten Ort, um ihr Nachtlager aufzuschlagen. Heute sollte es wieder einmal eine regnerische Nacht geben, wie sie von einigen Einheimischen gehört hatten. Dies bedeutete, dass sie wohl im Wagen bleiben mussten, statt sich im Zelt zusammen zu kuscheln. Nach langer Diskussion wollte Darla die beiden Turteltauben allein im Wohnmobil lassen und es sich selbst auf der zurück geklappten Rückbank bequem machen. Die Taschen und Koffer waren ins Mobil verfrachtet worden, um im Wagen mehr Platz zu schaffen. **

**Schon nach kurzer Zeit war Darla in einen unruhigen Schlaf verfallen, in dem sie immer wieder von den Gesichtern der Männer heimgesucht wurde, die sie heute beobachtet hatten. Zudem meldete sich ihr altbekannter Alptraum wieder, der sie seit Beginn der Reise verschont hatte und sie hatte bereits gehofft und daran geglaubt, dass er verschwunden war. Vergebens, wie sich herausstellte. Doch diesmal wurde sie nicht von ihren Schreien und erst am Ende des Traumes geweckt. **

**Sie schlug die Augen auf, ihr Herz hämmerte in ihren Ohren und sie wusste durch den Schock kurze Zeit nicht, wo sie sich befand. Nur langsam realisierte sie in der Dunkelheit um sich herum, dass sie auf Decken und Schlafsäcken lag, im Kofferraum ihres Autos zusammengerollt, verschwitzt und frierend, mit einer langen grauen Sporthose bekleidet und einem gestreiften grau-schwarzen Sweatshirt. Und noch etwas anderes nahm sie wahr: Licht. Aber nicht Sonnenlicht, ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es drei Uhr Morgens war, und dieses Licht war eindeutig künstlich, wahrscheinlich von Scheinwerfern. Das Trommeln in ihren Ohren wurde immer lauter und Darla realisierte, dass es sich dabei nicht wie gedacht um ihr Herz handelte, sondern um den Regen, der nun in einen starken Platzregen übergegangen war. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Eine innere Unruhe hatte sie befallen und am ganzen Körper stellten sich die Haare auf, mehr aus Unbehagen, denn vor Kälte.**

**Durch den Regen hindurch konnte sie Lärm hören, Schreie. Ihre Pupillen weiteten sich, als sie erkannte, dass diese von Francis kamen. Kurz darauf ertönten weitere Schreie, diesmal von Sam. Weitere Stimmen mischten sich dazu, die eindeutig Männern gehören mussten.**

**"Wo ist die dritte? Vorhin war noch eine dabei gewesen! Wo ist sie???", hörte sie einen von ihnen fragen, sehr laut und sehr brutal klang die Stimme in ihren Ohren nach.**

**Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen und sie musste dem starken Drang widerstehen, sich nicht zu übergeben, als immer wieder Bilder ihres Alptraumes vor ihrem Auge auftauchten. Was nun? Weglaufen konnte sie schlecht. Sollten es wirklich die Männer aus dem Pub sein, waren sie zu viert und spätestens wenn sie die Tür öffnete und das Licht im Wagen anging, würden sie auf sie aufmerksam werden. Zudem der starke Regen, die unbekannte Umgebung und die Dunkelheit. Was, wenn sie sich irgendwo verletzte? Irgendwo hinunterstürzte? Sie konnte versuchen, die Rücksitze in die ursprüngliche Position zu bringen und sich dann im Kofferraum verstecken, bis die Gefahr vorbei war. Aber höchstwahrscheinlich würde auch das auffallen und was, wenn sie dann nicht mehr aus dem Kofferraum kam? Wie lange würde der Sauerstoff reichen? Sollte sie dann im Kofferraum ersticken, wenn ihnen niemand zu Hilfe kommen oder ihr Auto unentdeckt bleiben würde? Und doch war die Aussicht, im Kofferraum zu ersticken sehr viel angenehmer, als ihren Alptraum in Erfüllung gehen zu sehen... **

**Glücklicherweise hatte dieser Kombi eine Hutablage, abnehmbar zwar, aber das Schicksal schien es gut mit Darla gemeint zu haben, als die Mädchen sie nach Umräumen der Koffer wieder eingesetzt hatten. So war sie geschützt vor Blicken von Außen. So leise, wie es gerade möglich war und dankbar für den starken lauten Regen, zog sie die Decken von den Rücksitzen und versuchte, die Lehnen wieder in eine Aufrechte Position zu bringen. Mit dem Umstand, dass dann noch die Sitzflächen umgeschlagen sein würden, musste sie leben und beten, dass sich die Männer nichts dabei dachten, sollten sie ins Wageninnere sehen.**

**Sie hatte es gerade mehr oder weniger geschafft, die Stimmen und Schreie ausgeblendet, als die Vordertür aufgerissen wurde.**

**"Hier vorne ist sie nicht.", schrie derjenige, mit dem brutalen Unterton in der Stimme. **

**Die Schreie waren nun besser zu hören, da die Tür offen stand und Darla konnte ihre Tränen nicht länger stoppen und musste sich die Hand vor den Mund halten, um ihre erstickten Schluchzer zu unterdrücken. Angespannt versuchte sie auf jedes Geräusch zu achten und selbst keinen Ton von sich zu geben.**

**"Nun, dann versuchen wir es mit einem einfachen Auffindungszauber", kam eine Stimme hinter dem Wagen. **

**Darla erstarrte vor Angst. Auffindungs- was? Zauber? Was meinte er denn damit? **

**Doch bevor sie sich länger Gedanken darüber machen konnte, sprang die Kofferraumtür mit einem lauten Knall auf und Darla sah zwei Männer in einiger Entfernung stehen. Sie war unfähig sich zu bewegen, starr vor Angst, ihre Kehle wie zugeschnürt. Einer der beiden hielt etwas in der Hand, was aussah, wie ein Stock. Einen Moment lang huschte der Gedanke **_**Zauberstab **_**durch ihren Kopf, so schnell, dass sie ihn kaum fassen konnte, bevor er wieder irgendwo im Hintergrund verschwand.**

**"Ah, da ist das kleine Miststück ja", sagte der größere von beiden, mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht. **

**Bei diesen Worten realisierte Darla ihre Situation und in Sekundenschnelle sprang sie aus dem Wagen, ignorierte den Regen und die Kälte, die sich innerhalb von Sekunden bis auf ihre Knochen durchfraß und rannte, rannte immer weiter Richtung Dunkelheit. Plötzlich erklang ein Schrei hinter ihr. **_**"Crucio!"**_** Und sie wurde von einem Schlag getroffen, der sie niederriss und sich von ihrem Rücken aus sofort über ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Sie lag am Boden, zusammengekrümmt vor Schmerz und schrie, dass ihre Kehle brannte. Die aufgeschlagenen Knie und blutigen Arme waren dabei nur ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein. Die wahren Schmerzen kamen aus ihrem Inneren, ein Brennen, Stechen, Ziehen, unbeschreibliche Qualen, die genauso plötzlich endeten, wie sie begonnen hatten, als die beiden Männer über ihr standen. Der eine von ihnen hatte immer noch den ...Stab... in der Hand, zielte damit auf sie und sprach mit einem höhnischen Grinsen im Gesicht: **

**"Wenn du dich nicht noch mal vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden winden möchtest wie ein erbärmlicher Wurm, dann bist du jetzt lieber ein braves Mädchen und gibst uns, was wir wollen!"**

**Als Darla nur ein schwaches Stöhnen hervorbrachte, wurde das Grinsen im Gesicht des Mannes noch breiter, was durch ein schiefes Verziehen seines Mundes resultierte. **

**Die Männer bückten sich zu ihr hinunter, der eine hinter ihr brünett, höchstens 25, wenn sie schätzen sollte, der andere groß, und mit seinem brutalen Gesicht, kantig und unrasiert, eine hässliche Erscheinung und Darlas Alptraum begann von Neuem, ein letztes Mal und realistischer als je zuvor...**

**Sie wachte auf. Der Regen prasselte immer noch unbarmherzig auf ihren geschundenen Körper. War sie tot? Wohl kaum, des Tod sollte eine Erlösung sein, ohne Schmerzen. Aber ihr Körper ließ sie alles spüren. Jede Blessur, jeden Knochen, der geprellt oder gebrochen war. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, leckte sich über die Lippen und schmeckte Blut. Als sie versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen, zuckte ein heftiger Schmerz von ihrem linken Auge hin ins Gehirn, geschwollen wie es war, konnte sie es auch nicht weiter bewegen. Dann eben nur eines, ihr Großvater lebte so schon seit Jahrzehnten, mit einem Glasauge, dann konnte sie das vorläufig auch. **

**Es war immer noch dunkel um sie herum, dann konnte nicht viel Zeit vergangen sein, während sie bewusstlos war. Sie lag immer noch auf dem Rücken, aber nicht mehr auf der Kühlerhaube, sondern auf der Straße. Als sie versuchte, sich zu bewegen, wurde ihr schlecht und sie übergab sich zur Seite hin. Mit diesem bitteren Geschmack im Mund, vermischt mit Blut, versuchte sie vergebens, ihre Übelkeit zu unterdrücken. Erst als nur noch Magensaft herauskam, schaffte sie es zu schlucken und stand langsam auf, wobei sie sich am Wagen festhielt. Soweit sie es in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand beurteilen konnte, waren ein paar ihrer Rippen gebrochen, aber sie konnte noch gut genug atmen, um nicht aufgrund von Sauerstoffmangel wieder das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Sie versuchte sich umzusehen, wobei sie heftig schwankte und sich gerade noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Außer dem Wohnmobil und dem Kombi war nichts zu sehen. Nur die Nacht mit ihren tausend Schatten. Langsam kämpfte sie sich weiter, am Wagen entlang und zur Tür des Wohnmobils. Als sie sich an die Schwärze im Inneren gewöhnt hatte, machte sie zwei paar Beine aus, die in merkwürdig verdrehtem Zustand ineinander geschlungen waren. Bei weiterem Hineinlehnen konnte sie den Rest der Körper erkennen, drehte sich ruckartig um, wobei ihr Körper vor Schmerz aufheulte, und erbrach sich abermals heftig. Heiße Tränen bahnten sich einen Weg an die Oberfläche. Sam und Francis. Beide lagen dort, übereinander, ihre Gliedmaßen in seltsamen Winkeln verdreht, die Augen weit geöffnet, ebenso der Mund, als wenn ihm jeden Moment ein letzter markerschütternder Schrei entrinnen wollte. Tot. Beide tot. Und sie lebte noch. Wieder wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen, sie schaffte es mit letzter Kraft zum Auto, drückte die Tür auf und setzte sich auf die Rückbank. Kurze Zeit später war sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf gefallen. **

**Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen eines neuen Tages weckten Darla und sie wurde sich sofort schmerzhaft wieder ihrer Situation bewusst. Gerade als sie sich in eine einigermaßen aufrechte Position gebracht hatte, hörte sie von weitem Stimmen, die näher kamen. Noch konnte sie nur einzelne Worte heraushören - tot, sicher, überprüfen - aber die Stimmen hatte sie sofort erkannt, die Männer von letzter Nacht. Kalte Angst, gemischt mit heißer Wut packte Darla und sie zögerte kurz, ob sie versuchen sollte zu fliehen, oder einfach sitzen zu bleiben. Sie blieb im Wagen. Schon tauchten die Männer auf. Wieder spielte sich der Film der Nacht ab, wieder sah sie die Männer, hörte ihre Stimmen und spürte die Schmerzen. Dann das Bild von Sam und Francis, tot, im Wohnmobil hinter ihr, verdrehte Gelenke, Blut überall, die offenen Augen und Münder, eine stumme Anklage, dass sie noch lebte, dass die Männer hier frei liefen.... In ihr tobte ein Sturm, ein Sturm, der entfesselt werden wollte. Der einzige Gedanke, den sie fassen konnte, war der Wunsch, diese Männer leiden zu lassen. Sie zu bestrafen für das, was sie getan hatten. Von einer ungreifbaren Ahnung geführt, schloss sie die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf die Wut in ihrem Inneren, ein Inferno aus flüssiger Lava, dass sie zu verbrennen drohte. Und dann öffnete sie die Augen. **

_**Die vier Männer stehen vor mir, sehen mich an, als wäre ich ein Wunder. Als dürfte ich nicht hier sein. Und dann sehe ich es in ihren Augen, erst Wut, dann Panik. Sie weichen zurück, langsam zunächst, dann wollen die laufen, doch sie fallen. Sie krümmen sich vor Schmerzen, ich höre, wie merkwürdige Laute aus ihren Kehlen kommen und bin fasziniert von dem Schauspiel vor mir. Sie winden sich hin und her auf dem harten Asphalt. Krallen ihre Finger hinein, brechen ihre Nägel daran ab, Blut kommt aus ihrem Mündern, es fließt in kleinen Bächen daraus hervor, bildet Pfützen unter ihnen. Dann ein Krachen, laut und hässlich, aber in meinen Ohren wie Musik, sanft und befriedigend. Ihre Knie drehen sich in einem merkwürdigen Winkel ab, weitere Musik und man kann das weiß des Knochens sehen, als die Schienbeine gebrochen werden. Auf einmal fangen die Körper an, sich zusammen zu ziehen. Als wenn eine unsichtbare Kraft sie zerdrückt. Wieder eine kleine Symphonie, als die Rippen brechen. Dann liegen nur noch vier Fleischklumpen am Boden, kein Geräusch entringt ihnen mehr, kein Atemzug, keine Bewegung. Ich sehe auf mein Werk und weiß, dass es gut ist...**_

**Darla sank in sich zusammen und driftete wieder hinüber in eine Welt ohne Schmerz, voller Frieden. Sie hatte es vollbracht, ihre Freundinnen gerächt.... **


	3. Chapter 3

Severus Snape hatte wieder eine furchtbare Nacht hinter sich gebracht. Der Regen, der mit unermüdlicher Härte gegen die Läden des kleinen Cottage getrommelt hatte, nahm ihm auch noch das letzte Bisschen an Schlaf. Nach ewigem hin- und herwälzen in seinen Laken erhob er sich bei den ersten Sonnenstrahlen aus dem Bett, um sich zu seinem morgendlichen Spaziergang zu begeben. Im Gegensatz zu dem streng wirkenden viktorianischen Gewand, das er während der Schulzeit trug, erlaubte er sich während der Ferien, fern von allen Schülern, eine bequeme Elleganz, was seine Kleidung betraf, welche sich in weichen schwarzen Hosen und einem leichten schwarzen Pullover mit hoch angesetztem Kragen äußerte. Als er gerade ein Stück Wald hinter sich gebracht hatte, spürte er es. Eine Welle der Macht. Stärker, als er es je zuvor erlebt hatte. Sie durchströmte ihn, machte ihm Angst und gab ihm zugleich Hoffnung, dass alles, was bisher schief gelaufen war, wieder gut werden würde. Er genoss dieses Gefühl der Zuversicht, und versuchte gleichzeitig die beklemmende Angst zu vertreiben. So schnell, wie es gekommen war, war es auch wieder vorbei und er wusste, dass etwas geschehen war, dem er nachgehen sollte. Ein innerer Antrieb, den er nicht weiter benennen konnte, ließ ihn in Richtung Straße gehen. Mit der Zeit verfiel er in einen leichten Laufschritt, bis er schließlich rannte. Eine ungekannte Angst packte ihn, Angst davor, zu spät zu kommen.

Was er dann vorfand verschlug ihm fast den Atem. Vier .... Gestalten - ob es Menschen waren, war schwer zu erkennen - lagen auf dem Boden. Er ging näher und erkannte die weit ausgedehnten Blutlachen unter den verkrümmten Wesen. Bei näherer Betrachtung meinte er bekannte Gesichter zu sehen. Aber wie waren sie so zugerichtet worden? Die Männer waren so, wie er sie kannte, groß gewachsen und machten einen furchteinflößenden Eindruck auf jeden, der töricht genug war, ihnen näher als zehn Meter zu kommen. Aber das hier am Boden erinnert nicht im Entferntesten an das, was er kannte... Sie waren tot, und das, was sie getötet hatte, musste hier noch irgendwo sein. Er machte ein paar Schritte auf den Wagen zu. Zwei Beine hingen aus der hinteren Tür, die voll Blut waren. Davor am Boden eine weitere Lache, vermutlich Blut oder Erbrochenes, das der Regen noch nicht weggewaschen hatte. Snape ging näher heran und erkannte eine junge Frau, die scheinbar bewusstlos war. Er beugte sich über sie, um ihren Puls zu fühlen und tatsächlich, sie lebte noch. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab über sie und murmelte einige Heilsprüche. Er konnte hören, wie sich ihre Knochen wieder zusammen schoben und sehen, wie ihre Blutergüsse und Schwellungen zurückgingen. Gleichzeitig vollführte er mit einem galanten Schlenker seines Stabes und ein paar Beschwörungen einen Schlafzauber. Nachdem er sie soweit versorgt glaubte, wandte er sich dem Wohnmobil zu. Er rechnete nach dem Anblick der Frau mit allem und doch war er nicht auf das Bild gefasst, das sich ihm hier bot. Darla hatte im Dunkeln nicht alles sehen können, was hier im Wohnmobil war, ihr blieben die Blutspritzer an den Wänden und dem Mobiliar verborgen, die ausgerissenen Fingernägel, die am Boden verstreut waren, die Unmengen an Blut unter den Körpern und die offensichtlichen Zeichen einer Vergewaltigung der beiden toten Frauen. Snape senkte seinen Blick. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was hier passiert war und vor allem, wer dafür verantwortlich war: die vier Männer, die er nicht nur flüchtig kannte, sondern die mit ihm in den Reihen der Todesser gestanden hatten. Er schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. Ob der Dunkle Lord nun zurückkehrte oder nicht, die Todesser und deren Anhänger ohne dunkles Mal waren auch so gefährlich und brutal genug. Das einzige, was ihm nun zu tun blieb, war, die Kleine von hier fort zu bringen und den Rest als Unfall zurückzulassen. Sollte sich die hiesige Muggel Polizei damit befassen. Aber wenn nur die geringste Chance bestand, dass die bewusstlose Frau, die nun auf einer Trage neben ihm herschwebte, die Person gesehen hatte, die _das_ mit den Männer gemacht hatte, dann musste er es erfahren, bevor dieses Ding noch mehr Unheil mit seinen Kräften anstellte. Nicht, dass die vier es nicht verdient hätten, nachdem, was er in dem Mobil gesehen hatte... Aber dennoch war solch eine brutale Macht und Anwendung von Gewalt nicht zu unterschätzen, egal vor welchem Hintergrund.

Er legte den Weg zum Cottage schneller zurück als gedacht und verschwendete keinen Gedanken an die Möglichkeit, die Frau in ein örtliches Krankenhaus oder gar St. Mungos zu bringen. Viel zu groß war die Gefahr, dass zu viele unangenehme Fragen gestellt werden würden. So brachte er sie direkt in das Gästezimmer, welches im Erdgeschoss gelegen war und ließ sie von dem Hauselfen umziehen. Dieser packte Darla nach einer gründlichen aber sanften Reinigung in ein langes Nachthemd und wickelte sie in mehrere Decken ein.

Snape kehrte in der Zwischenzeit zu den Wagen zurück, suchte per Zauberstabschlenker die Koffer heraus, welche der Dame in seinem Gästezimmer gehörten und ließ sämtliche Spuren, die auf ihre Anwesenheit hätten schließen lassen können, verschwinden.

Wieder im Cottage angekommen, ließ er sich in einen der Ledersessel im Salon vor dem Kamin fallen und genehmigte sich ein Glas Brandy.

**Weg ins Ungewisse **

Als Darla erwachte, brauchte sie einen Moment, um zu realisieren, wo sie war. Besser gesagt, wo sie _nicht_ war. Unter ihr war weder harter Boden, noch die unangenehme aber weichere Sitzfläche der Rückbank. Sie lag in einem weichen Bett, eingewickelt in mehrere Decken und, was sie zutiefst schockierte, sie trug ein Nachthemd, das nicht ihr eigenes war. Sie blinzelte ein paar mal und sah sich um. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass etwas fehlte. Der Schmerz. Zwar brummte ihr Kopf noch, aber sie konnte beide Augen öffnen und ohne größere Anstrengung ihren Kopf hin- und herdrehen. Probeweise atmete sie tief ein. Auch ihre gebrochenen Rippen schienen geheilt. Als sie sich ganz herumdrehte, konnte sie sämtliche Gliedmaßen bewegen, ohne aufzuschreien. Wie lang musste sie geschlafen haben, bis all die Wunden so verheilt waren? Wie lange war der Tod ihrer Freundinnen und ihr eigener Rachefeldzug her? War das alles überhaupt wirklich passiert? Der Raum, in dem sie sich befand, war elegant und schlicht eingerichtet. Dunkle Möbel, helle Wände. Das Bett selbst riesig und weich. Neben ihrem Tisch erkannte sie eine Kanne und eine Tasse. Sie stützte sich auf ihre Unterarme und schob sich am Kopfende nach oben, um sich bequem anlehnen zu können. Dann schenkte sie sich etwas ein und war verwundert darüber, dass sie doch noch so viel Kraft in den Armen hatte, obwohl sie so lange im Bett gelegen haben musste. Das Getränk war von einem dunklen Tannengrün und roch stark nach Wiese. Nach einem zögerlichen Schluck, der ihren Mund mit einem herrlich süßen honigähnlichen Aroma erfüllte, trank sie die Tasse hastig aus, ohne weiter auf die Protestschreie ihrer Zunge zu achten, der dieses heiße Gebräu ganz und gar nicht passte. Im Anschluss daran stürzte sie auch noch ein Glas Wasser hinunter, welches hinter der Kanne gestanden hatte. Sie könnte jetzt einfach weiter im Bett liegen bleiben und warten, bis jemand ins Zimmer käme. Aber ihre Neugier war wie immer größer. Sie schlug die Decken zurück und stand nun etwas wackelig aber doch sicher auf einem weichen dunklen Teppich, der eine eigene Wärme auszustrahlen schien. Sie schlich hinüber zum Stuhl auf dem eine Art Morgenmantel hing und warf ihn sich über. Dann verließ sie barfuss das Zimmer. Von hier aus konnte sie vier weitere Türen und eine Treppe sehen. Die große dunkle Tür musste die Haustür sein. Somit war sie wohl nicht in einem Krankenhaus oder ähnlichem und auch nicht in einer Herberge, dafür gab es hier zu wenig Zimmer. Durch eine der Türen drangen leise klappernde Geräusche, es klang eindeutig nach Töpfen. Somit musste dies wohl die Küche sein. In Hoffnung darauf, dort ihren oder ihre Retter zu sehen, öffnete sie sie einen Spalt breit und erstarrte. Dort... Wuselte ein kleines... Männchen herum, das riesige spitze Ohren hatte und dazu große dunkle Augen. Obwohl sich ihr sofort das Bild kleiner Gremmlins aufdrängte, schob sie es beiseite. Dieses Wesen hier machte einen weit freundlicheren Eindruck auf sie. Dennoch wagte sie sich nicht näher an es heran und schloss die Tür leise wieder. Entweder träumte sie immer noch, oder ihr Gehirn hatte einiges abbekommen und spielte ihr Trugbilder vor. Das konnte sie doch jetzt nicht wirklich gesehen haben…

"Nun, wie ich sehe, sind Sie wieder wach."

Darla entfuhr ein spitzer Schrei. Sie drehte sich blitzartig um und sah... _ihn_.

Ein groß gewachsener hagerer Mann, Mitte dreißig etwa, schulterlanges schwarzes Haar, ebenso schwarze Augen und eine Kleidung, die dieser düsteren Farbe noch eine ganz neue Art der Dunkelheit verlieh. Seine gekrümmte Nase stach fast unangenehm aus seinem blassen Gesicht und doch verspürte Darla nicht die Angst, die sie beim Anblick der Männer aus dem Pub sofort ergriffen hatte.

"Wenn ich das nicht wäre, würde ich wohl kaum hier stehen.", entgegnete sie angriffslustig. Trotzdem zog sie ihren Mantel etwas fester um sich.

"Und sie scheinen wohl auf, ihrer scharfen Zunge nach zu urteilen." Ein amüsiertes Grinsen, oder nein, Darla würde es eher als verziehen der Mundwinkel aus ihrer gewohnten Haltung bezeichnen, spielte über sein Gesicht und verschwand so schnell, wie es aufgetaucht war.

"Hätten Sie die Güte mir zu sagen, wo ich mich befinde, wie ich hier her gekommen bin und wer Sie eigentlich sind?", fragte sie in einem freundlicheren Tonfall.

"Mein Name ist Professor Severus Snape und Sie befinden sich hier in meinem Cottage, in welches ich Sie gebracht habe." Eine kurze, präzise Antwort ohne viel Ausschmückung. Aber was hatte sie bei diesen direkten Fragen auch anderes erwartet? Einen Lebenslauf?

"Nun, Mister Sn-..."

"_Professor!_"

"- Professor Snape, vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe. Wie lange war ich hier?", wollte Darla nun wissen und es verschlug ihr die Sprache, als er " einen ganzen Tag" meinte.

"Aber wie ist das möglich? Wo war ich davor?"

"Sie befanden sich in einem Wagen, besser gesagt auf dem Rücksitz und waren bewusstlos, als ich Sie fand."

"Was? Aber die Verletzungen, die Knochenbrüche... Sie wollen sich doch nicht über mich lustig machen, oder?!", brachte Darla empört hervor.

"Miss, sehe ich etwa aus, als beliebte ich zu scherzen?", fuhr er sie an.

Zu seinem Aussehen fielen Darla einige Dinge ein. Das Wort Komiker kam dabei allerdings nicht vor. So schwieg sie nur und sah ihr verwirrt an.

"Sie können das nicht verstehen, Sie sind eine Muggel." - "Eine... bitte was?" - "Eine Muggel. Das heißt eine nicht magische Person." - "Ach, was sie nicht sagen... Demnach sind Sie dann wohl der Zauberer von Oz höchstpersönlich oder wie?" - "Ich weiß zwar nicht, wer das sein soll, aber ja, ich bin ein Zauberer. Und der Grund, warum Sie schon nach einem Tag wieder soweit gesund sind, um einem anderen Menschen so auf die Nerven gehen zu können mit ihrer Fragerei, liegt auch an der Kunst der Zauberei. Folgen Sie mir in den Salon, es gibt einige Fragen, die noch offen sind - von meiner Seite."

Damit schien das Thema für ihn beendet und Darla fühlte sich in einem schlechten Film gefangen. Dieser Mann konnte doch nicht mehr alle beisammen haben... Zauberer? Muggel? Sie wollte hier so schnell wie möglich weg, vier brutale Schläger und Vergewaltiger reichten ihr für ein ganzes Leben, sie brauchte jetzt nicht noch die Bekanntschaft mit einem Psychopathen machen... Und doch schien sie eine unsichtbare Kraft hinter diesem Mann herzutreiben und so folgte sie ihm in den Salon. Vielleicht war es auch einfach Neugier, gepaart mit einem Hauch Wahnsinn, der sie dazu trieb, diesem Menschen nachzulaufen.

Im Zimmer setzte er sich auf einen der Sessel am Kamin und bedeutete ihr mit einem leichten Kopfnicken, auf dem anderen Platz zu nehmen. Sie zog ihren Mantel enger um sich und setzte sich in kleinkindhafter Manier auf ihre Füße, die schon in ein leichtes blau übergingen vor Kälte.

„Also Miss Cristal, was genau ist gestern Nacht passiert?" Snape stellte diese eine Frage im Wissen, dass sie alle anderen Fragen erübrigte, die jemand anderes noch angehängt hätte.

Darla schwieg und dachte über die Frage nach. Dass er sie mit ihrem Namen ansprach, schien sie dabei gar nicht zu bemerken. Was genau _war_ denn gestern Nacht passiert? Gedanken rasten durch ihren Kopf und sie sah Bilder, die in ihr Übelkeit hervorriefen.

Sie wischte sich mit der Hand über den Mund, schloss die Augen und fing an zu erzählen. Von ihrem Trip durch die Dörfer, von dem Pub in Shepherdsfield, den vier Männern, bei denen sie von Anfang an ein schlechtes Gefühl hatte und dann von der Nacht mit ihren Schrecken. Dass sie das alles schon einmal geträumt hatte, dass sie wusste, was passieren würde, ihre Freundinnen sterben würden und sie selbst so zugerichtet von den Männern.

Als sie geendet hatte, ließ sie sich in den Sessel fallen und seufzte tief. Während der ganzen Zeit hatte sie die Augen geschlossen gehalten, um dem Professor möglichst klar das Bild zu beschreiben, das sich in ihrem Kopf ständig wandelte. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und ihr tat alles weh.

Snape hatte während ihrer Ausführungen geschwiegen und sie mit wachsendem Interesse beobachtet. Jetzt saß er angespannt in seinem Ledersessel und wartete auf den Rest der Geschichte.

Aber er kam nicht.

„Was ist dann passiert?"

Darla öffnete die Augen und sah ihn mit wässrigem Blick an. „Wieso wollen Sie das wissen? Was spielt das noch für eine Rolle? Sie haben bekommen, was sie verdient haben! Meine Freundinnen sind tot! Ich wurde _vergewaltigt_ und bewusstlos geschlagen! Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was ich diesen Monstern alles wünsche? Das, was mit ihnen passiert ist, ist das Mindeste, was hätte passieren können!"

Wütend stand sie auf und wollte den Raum verlassen. Doch eine starke Hand packte sie an der Schulter und drehte sie herum. Sie wurde fest gegen die Wand gedrückt. Snape hielt sie an den Schultern, sein Gesicht war ihrem so nahe, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte. Sein Körper ließ ihr keine Möglichkeit, sich zu befreien. Dunkle Augen stachen sich durch ihre grünen bis hinein in die Tiefen ihrer Seele und sie fühlte sich nackt und ausgeliefert.

Als er sprach war seine Stimme nur ein Flüstern, gefährlich leise und kaum zu hören.

„Mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, was diese Männer Ihnen und Ihren Freundinnen angetan haben. Aber _Ihnen _scheint die Situation in der Sie sich befinden nicht klar zu sein und scheinbar besitzen Sie nicht genug Verstand, um sich der Gefahr bewusst zu sein, die diese Morde mit sich bringen! Diese Männer waren gefährlich! Was auch immer sie umgebracht hat, war mächtig, _sehr _mächtig! Verstehen Sie mich? Ich muss wissen, was passiert ist!"

Darla schluckte. „Ich bin ihnen passiert.", war alles, was sie herausbrachte.

Einen Moment lang war Snape sprachlos. Er musterte sie aus kalten Augen und schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.

„Halten Sie mich nicht zum Narren! Was soll das heißen, Sie sind ihnen passiert? Haben Sie sie etwa getötet? Reden Sie doch keinen Unsinn! Sie haben keine Ahnung von der Zaubererwelt. Diese Männer hätten keine Probleme gehabt, Sie dem Erdboden gleich zu machen und das auf die interessantesten Arten!"

Darla wurde wütend. „_Ich_ habe diese Männer getötet! Ich _wollte_ , dass sie sterben und ich _wollte_, dass sie leiden und dann ist es passiert! _Sie_ sind doch derjenige, der hier von Zauberern und was auch immer redet! Aber mir glauben Sie nicht! Was verdammt noch mal wollen Sie hören? Dass ein Monster über sie hergefallen ist? Wäre Ihnen diese Erklärung lieber?" Sie stieß ihn grob von sich und war selbst über die Kraft verwundert, die sie dabei freisetzte. Snape stolperte rückwärts, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen und starrte Darla voller Zorn an.

„Wenn Sie wirklich über Magie gebieten, dann würde ich mich über eine kleine Kostprobe überaus freuen", meinte er in säuerlichem Tonfall.

Darla stutzte. Über Magie gebieten? Natürlich, was sonst.. Aber wie sollte sie dieses Töten anders erklären? Außerdem behauptete dieser verrückte Mensch, dass sie nur eine Nacht hier gewesen wäre. Bei ihren schweren Verletzungen konnte das nicht möglich sein! Es sei denn, er sprach die Wahrheit. Aber wie sollte sie Magie anwenden? Sie brauchte selbst einen Beweis, dass Zauberei existierte.

„Beweisen Sie mir zuerst, dass Sie wirklich ein Zauberer sind. Machen Sie etwas, dass ich ohne Magie nicht tun könnte!"

Snape schnaubte verächtlich und murmelte etwas, das wie ‚Muggel' klang.

Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab aus einer Tasche seiner Robe, vollführte einen eleganten Schlenker, murmelte ein paar Worte und die Kanne auf dem Beistelltischchen verwandelte sich in einen Hasen. Darla stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und lief zu dem Tier, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass das Realität war und nicht nur eine optische Täuschung.

„Das waren gerade Sie?!" Unglauben breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Nein, die Kanne war die ganze Zeit schon ein Hase, der noch sein Kostüm von Halloween trug.", erwiderte er trocken. „Natürlich war ich das!"

Darla stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus. Wow, nicht schlecht, dachte sie.

„Und jetzt bitte: Sie sind an der Reihe, führen Sie mir etwas vor" Snape verzog die Mundwinkel zu etwas, das entfernt an ein Grinsen erinnerte. Seine Körperhaltung verriet ihr jedoch, dass er angespannt wartete.

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie sollte zaubern? Aber wie…??? Was hatte sie mit diesen Männern getan? Sie hatte sich _gewünscht_, dass sie leiden würden und natürlich war sie wütend gewesen. Und verletzt. Voll Trauer, Zorn, Hass, alles Gefühle, die jetzt viel schwächer waren und die sie nicht gegen ihn wenden wollte.

Sie startete einen ersten Versuch. Ihre Gedanken waren fest auf den Hasen gerichtet. Sie konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht darauf und wünschte sich, er wäre ein Hund. Zuerst passierte nichts. Der Hase saß gemütlich weiter auf dem Tisch und schnupperte in der Luft. Plötzlich spürte Darla eine Hitze in sich aufsteigen, die tief aus ihrem Inneren kam und sich über ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden saß auf dem dunklen Holz ein schwarzer kleiner Hund, ein Welpe noch, der freudig schwanzwedelnd auf Darla und Snape zugelaufen kam. Snape stand bewegungslos neben Darla. Er hatte an ihrer Geschichte gezweifelt. Natürlich gab es Menschen mit magischem Potenzial, die nicht ausgebildet wurden und die ab und zu Magie freisetzten. Aber dass jemand vier starke Magier töten könnte, ohne einen Zauberstab als Stütze um die Magie zu lenken und in gegebenem Maße freizusetzen, wollte er nicht glauben. Jetzt hatte er den Beweis. Er stand schwanzwedelnd vor ihm. Niemand, wirklich niemand, den er je kennen gelernt oder von dem er gehört hatte, konnte, ohne Zauberstab und den richtigen Spruch allein mit Willenskraft, etwas verwandeln! Und doch stand eine Frau an seiner Seite, die genau das geschafft hatte. Ein plötzlicher Schwindel überkam ihn und er musste sich an der Wand abstützen, um nicht zu fallen. Darla streichelte derweil den kleinen Hund, der ihr freudig die Hand leckte.

„Haben Sie schon zuvor Magie angewendet?", fragte Snape in etwas ersticktem Tonfall.

„Nein, noch nie. …Ich weiß auch nicht, wieso das so plötzlich gekommen ist. Vielleicht durch die traumatischen Erlebnisse der Nacht. Niemand übersteht so etwas und bleibt danach der selbe Mensch. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass mich dies alles hier zutiefst schockiert und.. Mir Angst macht…"

Snape sah, dass ihre Hände zitterten, obwohl ihre Stimme ruhig und beherrscht klang.

„Sie sollten wieder ins Bett gehen Miss. Ruhen Sie sich aus, wir reden dann später weiter. Ich muss über einiges nachdenken und Sie brauchen Ruhe."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er den Salon und Darla konnte schwere Schritte auf der Treppe hören. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit ihren Blick auf das kleine Tier geheftet, die Augen schwammen in Tränen. Langsam erhob sie sich und machte sich mit dem kleinen Hund auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer.

Nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, legte sie sich mit Mantel ins Bett und schlief sofort ein. Der Welpe rollte sich auf ihren Füßen zusammen und bald waren zwei aufeinander abgestimmte Atmungen zu hören, die darauf schließen ließen, dass beide Geschöpfe in tiefen Schlaf gefallen waren.


	4. Chapter 4

Snape lief in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Wie konnte das sein? Eine Muggel, die solche Kräfte in sich trug? Unmöglich! Und doch war sie hier, in seinem Haus. Was jetzt? Er wollte niemandem etwas davon sagen, er _konnte_ das nicht. Sie hatte vier ehemalige Todesser getötet. Brutale Menschen, ja, und er wusste, dass sie diesen Tod verdient hatten. Aber die Gefahr, die sie damit heraufbeschworen hatte,.. Sie war sich nicht darüber im Klaren, was sie getan hatte… wie auch? Sie wusste nichts von dem dunkeln Lord, seinen Anhängern und der derzeitig angespannten Lage in der Zaubererwelt. Alle Anzeichen ließen darauf schließen, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, bis _Er _zurückkehren würde. Wenn er dann von ihr erfuhr? Eine so starke magische Quelle… auf der falsche Seite… eine gefährliche Waffe. Nach langem hin und her beschloss er, sie vorläufig bei sich versteckt zu halten und später eine endgültige Entscheidung zu treffen.

Als Darla die Augen wieder öffnete und endlich aus dem Grauen ihrer Traumwelt erwachte, spürte sie seine Anwesenheit, bevor sie ihn sah. Er saß in einem Sessel neben dem Bett und beobachtete sie. Dann stand er auf und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Hören Sie mir genau zu und halten Sie sich bitte an meine Anweisungen, das ist von unglaublicher Wichtigkeit!"

Darla setzte sich auf, überrascht darüber, dass der Professor einen solch ernsten Tonfall anschlug und gleichzeitig ihre Nähe suchte. Die Hobbypsychologin in ihr schaltete sich ein. ‚Er will, dass du ihm vertraust, dass du ihn als Freund siehst. Pass bloß auf!' Ihre innere Mauer war innerhalb von Sekunden hochgefahren und sie beobachtete jede seiner Gesten.

Sie wartete. Nachdem er ihr lange in die Augen gesehen hatte und sie seinem Blick nicht ausgewichen war, begann er zu sprechen. „Die Männer, die Sie getötet haben, gehörten zu einer Gruppe, die sich Todesser nennen und Anhänger eines mächtigen Zauberers waren, der sich der ‚Dunkle Lord' nennt", bei diesen Worten sah Snape Richtung Fenster. „Er wurde vor dreizehn Jahren vernichtet, allerdings deutet alles daraufhin, dass er zurückkehren wird. Seine ehemaligen Gefolgsleute sammeln sich wieder, begehen furchtbare Taten, wie auch die, die Sie getötet haben. Sie sollten sich darüber im Klaren sein, dass Sie sich in großer Gefahr befinden. Sollten diese Menschen herausfinden, dass Sie für den Tod der vier verantwortlich sind, dann sind Sie nirgends mehr sicher…." Er sah sie wieder an, schwarze Augen, die sie zu durchbohren drohten und es lief ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Was soll ich jetzt tun?", fragte Darla mit erstickter Stimme.

„Zuerst einmal würde es mich interessieren, wie weit Ihre Fähigkeiten ausgebaut sind, da Sie ja noch nie gezaubert haben. Den Welpen haben Sie immer noch, was darauf schließen lässt, dass sie großes Potenzial haben. Es gelingt nur wenigen, eine Verwandlung in dem Maße aufrecht zu halten, dass ein lebender Organismus aus einem toten entsteht und sich selbstständig am Leben halten kann." Er betrachtete den Hund, der immer noch auf ihrem Bett lag und alles aufmerksam verfolgte. „Sie sollte ihm auch einen Namen geben, da er wohl noch einige Zeit bei Ihnen bleiben wird, meinen Sie nicht?"

„Wenn Sie meinen… Ich werde ihn Roke nennen. Das scheint mir passend…. Meinst du nicht mein Süßer? Roke?" Wie zur Antwort stieß der Welpe gegen ihre Hand und schmiegte sich an sie.

„Alles, was Sie über Zauberei wissen müssen, kann ich Ihnen erklären. Ich denke allerdings, dass es nicht ganz so wird, wie bei den ‚normalen' Schülern, mit denen ich sonst zu tun habe. Das könnte interessant werden. Wir beginnen morgen mit dem Unterricht. Jetzt sollten Sie etwas Essen und weiter schlafen. Der Hauselfe kümmert sich um den Hund."

Darla schlug die Decke zurück und stieg mit einem eng anliegenden dunkelgrünen Nachhemd aus dem Bett. Snape stockte kurz der Atem und er sah weg. Darla bemerkte seine Unsicherheit. Aus einem unbewussten Bedürfnis heraus ging sie nah an ihm vorbei und streifte wie zufällig sein Bein mit ihrer Hand. Snape sog scharf die Luft ein und sah sie aus bösen schwarzen Augen von unten her an. Darla musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. In ihrem Inneren tobte ein Sturm aus Angst, Wut und Wahnsinn. Sie hatte gerade erfahren, dass sie eine Hexe war, dass sie wirklich die Männer getötet hatte, bis jetzt war es für sie noch nicht zur Wahrheit geworden, doch nach der Nacht Schlaf hatte es in ihrem Kopf Klick gemacht und die Worte des Professors hatten ihre Gedanken in neue Bahnen gelenkt.

Sie war sich sehr wohl der Gefahr bewusst, in der sie schwebte. Aber schon zu oft in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich dem Schicksal hingeben müssen, ohne selbst die Fäden in Händen halten zu können. Diesmal wollte sie tun, was sie wollte, ohne auf andere achten zu müssen. Die Situation, in der sie sich befand, war tödlich, so viel war klar. Also, was tun? Genießen. Sie war eine Hexe? Perfekt. Ein bisschen Magie in ihrem Leben konnte nicht schaden.

Jung, schön, eine Hexe. Eine Mörderin, ein Racheengel. Wach auf Mädchen!

Immer wieder war ihr Leben aus den Fugen geraten, durch Tod, Verrat, Verzweiflung, Hass, verlorener Liebe. Und jetzt das. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Sie hatte immer von ihren Fantasiewelten geträumt, sich gewünscht, ein bisschen zaubern zu können, ihr Leben in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. Doch an welchem Punkt war sie jetzt angelangt?

In einem Haus, irgendwo in Schottland, mit einem fremden Mann, der ihr doch einige Angst machte, ihre beiden besten Freundinnen waren tot, sie selbst war vergewaltigt und brutal zusammengeschlagen worden, sie hatte getötet, sie war eine Hexe, wurde vermutlich von den schlimmsten Magiern der heutigen Zeit gesucht, die auf Rache aus waren und… sie konnte nichts tun...

Sie blieb mitten in der Bewegung stehen, als ein plötzlicher Schwindel sie erfasst und lehnte sich an die Wand. Snape musterte sie vom Bett her. Wieder schienen seine Augen sie zu durchleuchten. Und dann spürte sie es, eine fremde Persönlichkeit am Rande ihres Geistes. _Ihn_ in ihrem Kopf. Er las ihre Gedanken, ihre Ängste. Als sie ihn mit Gewalt aus ihrem Kopf stieß, stöhnte er auf und erhob sich.

"Ihre Selbstzweifel und das Selbstmitleid helfen Ihnen nun wirklich nicht weiter. Reißen Sie sich zusammen! Mit Ihren magischen Fähigkeiten haben Sie gute Chancen zu überleben. Halten Sie sich nur daran, was ich sage und keine Alleingänge! Ich lege keinen Besonders großen Wert darauf, von Ihnen in die Luft gejagt zu werden!" Damit rauschte er ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Zimmer und schlug die Tür mit einigem Schwung hinter sich zu.

Was dachte sich diese Frau eigentlich? Er war sich über ihre enorme Kraft bewusst, ein Wunder, dass sie nicht auf einer Schule gewesen war. Wie konnte diese Energie so lange unter Verschluss gehalten worden sein? Und jetzt bekam sie Angst. Was verständlich war, aber nicht gerade zur Besserung ihrer oder seiner Situation beitrug. Wenn die anderen Todesser von ihr erfahren sollten und sie hier entdecken, dann müsste ihm schon eine verdammt gute Ausrede einfallen, um nicht mit ihr unter einem der Unverzeilichen zu leiden. Wobei der Crucio noch der angenehmste war…

Auch wenn er sich wirklich angenehmeres für seinen wohlverdienten Urlaub wünschte und das letzte, zu was er Lust verspürte eine unausgebildete Hexe war, er musste sich um sie kümmern. Sollte sie es schaffen und ihre Kräfte unter Kontrolle halten können, wäre sie eine starke Verbündete, vermutlich stärker als Voldemord es je war. Der Hund hatte ihn schon zutiefst beeindruckt. Vor allem, als er feststellte, dass dieser noch immer lebte und nicht wieder eine Kanne war.

Darla war nun schon vier Tage in diesem Haus. Sie fühlte sich bereits wieder besser und hatte den ersten großen Schock überwunden. Der Hauself kümmerte sich gut um sie und sie ging jeden Tag einige Stunden mit Roke am Strand spazieren. Professor Snape war die letzten Abende mit einer Flasche Wein bei ihr eingetroffen und hatte ihr mehr über die Zaubererwelt erzählt. Nie besonders spannend oder ausgeschmückt, nur klare Fakten, die sie säuberlich in ihrem Gedächtnis zusammentrug und woraus sich mit der Zeit ein schönes großes Bild ergab, das sie gleichzeitig faszinierte und ängstigte. Heute war der fünfte Tag und wie immer sah sie den Professor tagsüber gar nicht. Gegen Abend machte sie es sich auf ihrem Bett bequem und wartete. Als die Tür endlich aufging, kam Snape mit einem gezückten Zauberstab auf sie zu.

"Wir beginnen nun mit dem praktischen Teil Ihres Unterrichts. Stehen Sie auf."

Darla beeilte sich aus dem Bett zu kommen und stellte sich vor ihm auf. Er hielt ihr den Zauberstab hin. Ein lauter Knall ertönte, als sie danach greifen wollte und der Sessel stand in Flammen. Snape fluchte laut und löschte das Feuer mit einem Schlenker der Zauberstabs.

"Nun, mir scheint, dieser Stab ist nicht besonders gut auf Sie zu sprechen Miss!"

Darla hatte sich wieder zu ihrem Bett zurückgezogen und beobachtete Snape aus grünen Augen heraus. "Es tut mir leid Professor." Kaum hatte sie die Worte laut ausgesprochen, biss sie sich auf die Zunge. Sie klang wie eine eingeschüchterte kleine Schülerin und nicht wie die junge Frau, die sie eigentlich war.

"Sie können kaum etwas dafür. Es liegt an dem Stab, er akzeptiert Sie nicht."

Darla sah ihn verblüfft an. Der Stab konnte auch noch denken? Verrückte Welt in der sie da nun war. "Dann probieren wir es weiterhin so, wie Sie den Hund gemacht haben. Konzentrieren Sie sich auf den Teppich. Versuchen Sie seine Farbe zu verändern…. Sagen wir", er machte mit den Händen eine ausholende Bewegung, ".. zu weiß." Darla konzentrierte sich und schon war der Teppich von einem leuchtenden weiß. Snape nickte zufrieden. "Jetzt lassen Sie den Sessel verschwinden und auf der anderen Seite des Bettes wieder auftauchen." Auch dafür brauchte Darla nicht einmal einen Wimpernschlag lang. "Verblüffend", sagte Snape trocken. "Ich denke, ich habe mich in Ihnen geirrt. Sie brauchen keinen Unterricht. Wie Sie Ihre Kräfte einsetzen scheint Ihnen sehr wohl bewusst zu sein. Wie machen Sie das? Ohne Zauberstab?" Er schien ehrlich interessiert zu sein und Darla wunderte sich, warum ihn ihre Fähigkeit so zu verblüffen schien, immerhin war er doch auch ein Magier.

"Ich will es und es passiert. Das ist alles. Ich stelle mir vor, wie es sein soll."

"Es ist nicht üblich, dass Magie auf diese Art und Weise funktioniert…", meinte er nachdenklich. "Wir brauchen einen Zauberstab, der als Katalysator fungiert. Ihre Art, Magie zu bewirken, ist sehr alt und ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, wie Sie dazu kommen. Vererbung nehme ich an. Aber nachdem Sie so unerfahren mit der Welt der Magie sind, denke ich nicht, dass eine Hexe in der jüngeren Geschichte Ihrer Familie auftaucht… Zudem habe ich in den Büchern der Schule nirgends Ihren Namen finden können oder sonst eine Verbindung zu der Welt der Zauberei. Somit muss die Magie in Ihrer Familie entweder sehr weit zurück liegen, oder… nun, ein andere Erklärung kann ich nicht finden…. " Snape rieb sich nachdenklich übers Kinn.

"Nehmen wir diesen Umstand einfach als gegeben hin. Mehr können wir im Moment nicht tun, als Sie auf ein Zusammentreffen mit anderen Magiern vorzubereiten. Denken Sie, Sie können einen Schutzschild heraufbeschwören, der stark genug ist, um einem Angriff meinerseits standzuhalten?"

"Ich kann es versuchen." Und Darla konzentrierte sich auf eine unsichtbare Wand vor sich, die undurchdringlich sein sollte. Snape schickte mehrere Flüche in ihre Richtung, Aber keiner drang bis zu ihr durch. Alle prallten an ihrer Wand ab und diese geriet noch nicht einmal ansatzweise in Wanken. Wieder war Snape verblüfft über ihre Fähigkeiten. Doch er ließ es sich dieses Mal nicht anmerken.

Nachdem er eine Flasche Wein geöffnet hatte, setzte er sich in einen Sessel und sah Darla lange an. Sein Gesicht und seine Haltung verrieten dabei nicht, was er dachte oder fühlte. Nur seine Augen ließen auf den stillen Sturm schließen, der in seinem Inneren tobte. Darla machte es sich auf einem Sessel gegenüber bequem und trank ihren Wein. Schweigend verbrachten sie den Abend in ihrem Zimmer, bis Snape gegen Mitternacht aufbrach, um sein Bett aufzusuchen.

Darla lag noch lange wach und dachte darüber nach, welche Wirkung ihre Kräfte auf den Professor gehabt hatten und wie stark sie wirklich zu sein schien. Allein durch ihre Willenskraft Dinge verändern, bewegen, eine Wand aus Energie erschaffen, die sie beschützen konnte… Ihr schwirrte der Kopf von diesen ganzen Dingen und so stand sie noch einmal auf, um nach einem Schmerzmittel zu suchen. Als sie in der Küche vorbeischaute, fand sie den Hauself, der ihr eine Phiole gab.

"Der Herr immer dieses benutzt, wenn wieder Kopfschmerzen ihn plagen.", sagte er zu Darla und verzog seinen Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln. Sie nahm es dankbar entgegen und wollte wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer. Im ganzen Haus war es ruhig. Sie konnte nicht widerstehen und schlich nach oben, um nach dem Professor zu sehen. So groß ihre Angst vor diesem dunkeln Menschen war, so groß war auch die Faszination, die von ihm ausging. Als sie die Tür zu seinem Zimmer leise öffnete, konnte sie die Kälte, die davon ausging fast schon greifen. Sie sah hinein, aber das Bett war gemacht und Snape nicht in seinen Räumen. Da sie Angst hatte, er könne jeden Moment auftauchen, sie hier erwischen und unangenehme Fragen stellen, verschloss sie die Tür wieder und lief so leise sie konnte zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Der sechste Tag im Haus des Professors. Wieder verbrachte sie ihn nur in Gesellschaft des Hauselfen, mit Roke oder allein. Snape ließ sich nicht sehen, aber das war ihr noch ganz recht. So konnte sie ihren Kopf frei bekommen und über ihre ungewisse Zukunft nachdenken. Zudem hatte sie einige Bücher entdeckt, die sie sehr interessierten und aus denen sie einiges über Magie lernen konnte, wenn auch das meiste nicht wirklich für sie gedacht war, da es mit Zauberstab ausgeführt wurde.

Am Abend wartete sie wie gewohnt auf Snape, doch dieser kam nicht. Es wurde acht, dann neun. Schließlich hatte sie das Warten satt und verließ ihr Zimmer. Aus dem oberen Stockwerk drangen Geräusche zu ihr und so schlich sie in den ersten Stock zu seinem Zimmer. Die Tür war nur angelehnt und warmes Kerzenlicht drang zu ihr. Sie klopfte und trat ein. Ein plötzlicher Schwindel überkam sie, als sie sich des Bildes gewahr wurde, welches sich ihr bot. Der Hauself, der seine Scheu überwunden hatte und ihr seinen Namen, Stripe, heute Morgen verraten hatte, huschte um ein riesiges schwarzbezogenes Bett, in welchem sich eine Person befand, die eindeutig der Professor sein musste. Allerdings war er übersät mit Schnittwunden, Hämatomen und anderen Blessuren. Seine Haut war im krassen Gegensatz dazu noch weißer als sonst und bildete einen harten Kontrast zu der schwarzen Decke. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und Darla konnte nur ein schwaches Röcheln wahrnehmen, was allerdings bestätigte, dass er noch am Leben war. Sie machte einige Schritte auf das Bett zu und schon hatte der verstörte Stripe sie bemerkt.

"Der Meister! Krank! Die Lady muss ihm helfen!" Wild redete er auf sie ein und drängte Darla näher an Snapes Bett. Sie musste ein starkes Bedürfnis unterdrücken, sich zu übergeben, als vor ihrem Auge Szenen einer anderen Nacht auftauchten, von Francis und Sam, blutüberströmt und tot. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen und stand einfach nur da, sah auf den geschundenen Körper hinab und weinte lautlos vor sich hin.


	5. Chapter 5

_So, für alle, die gewartet haben ^^Auch wenn's wahrscheinlich nicht viele sind :-P Die Geschichte ist ja schon lange geschrieben und fertig und ich hab endlich kleine Kapitel draus gemacht, die wahrscheinlich total unlogisch sind ;-) Aber jetzt gibt's einfach alles in einem Aufwasch und kein Warten mehr..._

_

* * *

  
_

Snape öffnete die Augen und sah sie mit einem Blick an, aus dem Schmerz und Verzweiflung sprachen. Dann schloss er sie wieder, lag bewegungslos da, als hätte es dieses Eingeständnis von Verletzlichkeit nie gegeben. Darla reichte es, um sich wieder zu fangen. Mit schnellen Bewegungen versuchte sie seinen Puls zu messen, die Atmung zu prüfen und seine äußerlichen Verletzungen einer kurzen Analyse zu unterziehen. Sie nahm dem Hauselfen ein nasses Tuch ab und begann, Snapes Wunden zu reinigen. Ihre Augen wanderten dabei immer wieder über sein Gesicht, seinen Körper und sie musste zugeben, dass er trotz seiner kühlen und abweisenden Art doch sehr anziehend war. Wahrscheinlich gerade deswegen. Dieser 'dunkle' Typ Mann hatte sie schon immer fasziniert und nun, da er hier so verletzlich vor ihr lag, nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet, war alles an ihm noch viel interessanter. Doch sie musste ihre Gedanken zusammenhalten, denn der Mann hier vor ihr schwebte in Lebensgefahr, soviel stand fest.

"Was soll ich denn jetzt tun? Können wir keinen Arzt rufen?" Darla war verzweifelt. Fragend sah sie Stripe an.

"Nein, keinen Arzt! Meister will keinen Arzt bei sich haben! Lady muss Magie benutzen!" Der Elf und Roke standen dicht aneinander gedrängt am Fußende des Bettes, ihre großen runden Augen auf Darla gerichtet.

Magie, natürlich.

Also setzte Darla sich neben Snape und fing an, mit ihren Händen über die Verletzungen zu streichen. Sie wünschte sich mit aller Willenskraft, dass die Blutungen aufhören würden und sich die Wunden schlossen, ohne irgendetwas zurück zulassen, was sich im Nachhinein als gefährlich herausstellen könnte. Sie spürte Schmerzen von ihren Fingerspitzen her über ihren Arm bis hinein in ihren Körper schießen, doch sie hörte nicht auf, an die Heilung zu denken und über den Körper zu fahren. Sie sah, wie sich Haut zusammenzog, wo Schnitte waren, sah neues Gewebe wachsen, wo große Stücke fehlten. Blaue Flecke verschwanden, als hätte es sie nie gegeben und scheinbar gebrochene Knochen fügten sich unter einem hässlichen Knirschen wieder zusammen.

Als sie meinte, sämtliche sichtbaren Wunden und Knochenbrüche versorgt zu haben, versuchte sie sich ganz auf seinen Körper zu konzentrieren, um nach inneren Verletzungen zu suchen. Sie fand Quetschungen und innere Blutungen, die sie mit Leichtigkeit heilen konnte. Doch dieser ganze Prozess hatte sie ausgelaugt und ihr ihre ganze Kraft genommen. Kaum hatte sie ihre Heilung beendet, fiel sie bewusstlos in sich zusammen. So lag sie die Nacht über neben Snape.

Als Snape am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich leer und kraftlos. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen und spürte einen Widerstand an seiner rechten Seite. Als er seinen schmerzenden Kopf in diese Richtung drehte und seine Augen vorsichtig öffnete, sah er Darlas Gesicht neben sich, die Lider geschlossen und regelmäßig atmend. Sein Blick schweifte über ihren Körper und ihm fiel auf, dass sie komplett bekleidet war, in Jeans und Sweater. Dann wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu seinem eigenen Körper, der sich schmerzhaft bemerkbar machte. Das Letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war ein Umschlag auf seinem Tisch, den er aufgehoben hatte und im selben Moment hatte sich alles um ihn herum zu drehen begonnen. Es musste sich um einen Portschlüssel gehandelt haben. Doch wo er ihn hingebracht hatte und was dann passiert war, er wusste es nicht mehr. Jetzt lag er hier in seinem Bett, nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet, alles tat ihm weh und neben ihm lag eine schlafende Frau, voll bekleidet. Damit konnte er sich zusammenreimen, was passiert sein musste.

"Guten Morgen Miss!", versuchte Snape mit scharfem Ton herauszubringen. Doch seine Stimme klang nur rau und verschlafen. Dennoch schreckte Darla aus dem Schlaf auf und sah sich verwirrt um.

"Ich hoffe, Sie hatten einen angenehmen Schlaf, jetzt würde ich es allerdings vorziehen, wieder alleine in meinem Bett zu liegen!", kam bissig von Snape.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Darla aus dem Bett auf. "Ja, natürlich…. Ich… ich lasse Ihnen etwas zu Essen bringen, Sie müssen hungrig sein." Und damit verschwand sie auch schon aus seinem Zimmer. Snape blieb allein zurück und fragte sich wieder einmal, welche Spiele das Schicksal mit ihm spielte….

Darla verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass sie wieder einmal in seiner Nähe geklungen hatte wie ein kleines Kind, total gestresst und verängstigt. Er spielte seine Rolle als Professor aber auch zu gut und sie fühlte sich in ihre Schulzeit zurückversetzt, wenn er sie mit diesem überheblichen, wissenden Ausdruck in den Augen ansah.

In der Küche fand sie Stripe, der gerade Roke eine Schüssel Wasser vor die Nase setzte. Als die beiden Darla bemerkten, wurde sie schwanzwedelnd von ihrem Welpen begrüßt und der Hauself sah sie mit fragenden Augen an.

"Der Professor ist aufgewacht. Und seinem Benehmen nach zu urteilen scheint er wieder bester Gesundheit. Du solltest ihm besser etwas zu Essen bringen… Vielleicht beruhigt er sich dann etwas." Darla grinste verschwörerisch und Stripe schaffte es, einen Blick aufzusetzen, der dem Snapes sehr nahe kam, wenn sich gerade eine seiner Vermutungen bestätigt hatten. Darla musste ein Gähnen vortäuschen, um nicht laut zu lachen.

Nachdem sie selbst etwas gegessen hatte, ging sie wieder nach oben, um nach ihrem Gastgeber zu sehen.

Dieser saß im Morgenmantel auf einem Sessel am Fenster und war in eines seiner Bücher vertieft, die zu hunderten auf den Regalen im Haus standen.

Als sie eintrat, hob er den Blick, schnalzte leicht genervt mit der Zunge und widmete sich wieder ganz seiner Lektüre.

Darla ließ sich davon nicht beirren, ging zum Fenster, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und musterte ihn.

Nach einiger Zeit sah Snape wieder auf.

"Was?!"

"Nun, ich wollte mich nur erkundigen, wie es unserem Patienten heute geht."

"Wie Sie sehen können, lebe ich noch und habe es geschafft, mich aus den Laken zu erheben. Demnach bedarf ich nicht länger Ihrer Hilfe."

Darla wurde wütend.

"Sie wären gestern Nacht fast gestorben und jetzt haben Sie nichts besseres zu tun, als mich blöd anzumachen? Na vielen Dank auch, vielleicht hätte ich sie einfach da liegen lassen sollen! Dann wären Sie jetzt höchstwahrscheinlich etwas umgänglicher!"

"Oder tot, was wahrscheinlicher ist.", gab Snape trocken zurück.

"Ich habe Ihnen das Leben gerettet, gestern haben Sie meines gerettet. Ich schätze, damit sind wir quitt."

Darla schnaubte und wand sich wütend ab. So schnell sie konnte verließ sie das Zimmer und schlug die Tür mit einiger Kraft zu, so dass diese mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fiel.

Snape, der mit so einem Ausbruch nicht gerechnet hatte, zuckte heftig zusammen. Seine ohnehin schon eisige Laune sank weit unter den Gefrierpunkt, doch er versuchte, die Ruhe zu bewahren, zumindest äußerlich.

Einzig den tiefen Seufzer, der sich ihm aufdrängte, konnte er nicht unterdrücken.

An diesem Abend kam der Professor wieder nicht zu Darla, aber im Gegensatz zum Vortag machte sie sich heute keine Sorgen um sein Wohlergehen. Höchstwahrscheinlich war er in eines seiner Bücher vertieft und leckte seine Wunden. Es musste in wirklich erstaunlich viel Überwindung kosten, sich bei ihr zu bedanken. Immerhin hatte sie ihm sein Leben gerettet… Verdammter stolzer Bastard…

Kurz vor acht verließ sie ihr Zimmer wieder, bekleidet mit einer bequemen schwarzen Cordhose und einem schwarzen engen Sweatshirt machte sie fast schon dem Professor Konkurrenz. Die Haare zu einem lockeren Knoten gebunden, so dass ein paar kürzere Strähnen verspielt in ihr Gesicht hingen, ging sie hinüber in die Küche, um sich noch einen Snack für den Abend zu holen. Als sie, mit einem Tablett beladen wieder in den Gang trat, öffnete Stripe gerade die Tür und ein groß gewachsener Mann betrat das Haus. Sein langes fast silbernes Haar fiel glatt nach hinten über seinen Rücken. Sein fein geschnittenes Gesicht hatte etwas aristokratisches an sich und die eisblauen Augen verliehen seinem Auftreten eine unangenehme Kälte.

Er warf dem Hauselfen einen missbilligenden Blick zu, ehe er sich auf Darla konzentrierte und sie interessiert musterte.

"Guten Abend"

Sein Blick ließ sie frösteln, dennoch wollte sie höfflich sein. Immerhin wusste sie nicht, in welcher Beziehung der Professor zu diesem Gast stand und Snape war heute schon den ganzen Tag über übellaunig, was sie nicht aufgrund von mangelndem Benehmen verschlimmern wollte.

"Guten Abend Miss…"

"Cristal", kam es da von der Treppe her. "Lucius…. Was für eine Freude und Überraschung, dich hier zu sehen.."

Darla konnte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen als sie den Sarkasmus aus Snapes Worten heraushörte.

"Severus, mein _alter_ Freund…." Auch Lucius schien der Unterton in der Begrüßung nicht entgangen zu sein. "Wie ich sehe, erfreust du dich… bester Gesundheit."

Seine Augenbraue fuhr in die Höhe und er suchte wieder Darlas Blick. Dieses Mal war ein ähnlich wissender Ausdruck darin, wie sie ihn manchmal in Snapes Augen finden konnte. Lucius Worte ließen sie kurz scharf die Luft einziehen, denn sie hatte eine ziemlich klare Vorstellung davon, auf was sich sein letzter Satz bezogen hatte. Sicher hatte er etwas mit dem Vorfall letzte Nacht zu tun. Ein Blick zu Snape sagte ihr, dass er zu demselben Schluss gekommen sein musste.

"Allerdings Lucius. Warum bist du hier? Und, was mich eigentlich viel mehr interessieren würde, _alter_ Freund, wer hat dir gesagt, wo du mich finden kannst? Meines Wissens nach weiß niemand über dieses Anwesen Bescheid…"

Snape war mittlerweile die Stufen hinab gestiegen und stand dicht neben Darla, die sich, seit Lucius eingetreten war, nicht vom Fleck bewegt hatte.

"Ein Vögelchen hat es mir verraten… Und ist es denn so verwunderlich, wenn man einen alten Freund wieder sehen möchte?" Er hob fragend beide Augenbrauen, erhob die Hände in einer ausladenden Geste.

"Möchtest du mir nicht das reizende Geschöpf an deiner Seite vorstellen?" Dabei musterte er Darla wieder unverhohlen.

"Dies hier ist eine entfernte Verwandte Lucius. Sie ist hier, um mit mir an einigen … Projekten zu arbeiten. Darla, dies ist Lucius Malfoy, ein …_alter_ Freund."

Darla war sich sehr sicher, dass diese Freundschaft in der Tat _alt_ war und bestimmt nicht mehr aktuell. Lucius trat auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hand, um gezielt einen Kuss darauf zu platzieren und eine leichte Verbeugung anzudeuten. Bei dieser Berührung liefen kalte Schauer über ihren Rücken und sie trat unwillkürlich einen kleinen Schritt auf Snape zu.

"Darla, ich denke, Lucius und ich werden uns in die Bibliothek zurückziehen. Wir haben einiges zu bereden. Ich wünsche eine gute Nacht!" Damit drehte er sich um und stieg die Treppe wieder hinauf. Lucius Malfoy nickte Darla mit einem kalten Lächeln zu und folgte dem Professor. Darla war aufgefallen, dass Snape sie zwar mit dem Vornamen angesprochen hatte, sie allerdings kein einziges Mal geduzt hatte. Wirklich raffiniert. Er hatte Malfoy Vertrautheit vorgespielt und gleichzeitig vermieden, ihr offiziell das Du anzubieten.

Schmunzelnd ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer, kuschelte sich auf dem Bett zu Roke und schlief, nachdem sie ihren Snack gegessen hatte, schnell ein.


	6. Chapter 6

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von einem heftigen Klopfen an der Tür geweckt. "Aufwachen! Machen Sie sich fertig und kommen Sie in den Speisesaal. Und beeilen Sie sich!"

Darla tat wie ihr geheißen und stand nach zehn Minuten, Zähneputzen musste schließlich sein, im Saal, wo Snape ungeduldig auf sie wartete.

"Sie wissen, dass die vier Todesser ermordet wurden. Ihr Fehlen muss wohl aufgefallen sein. Jetzt suchen sie nach dem Mörder, somit sind Sie hier nicht länger sicher! Sie müssen gehen!"

Darla, die noch einen Moment brauchte, um zu verarbeiten, was der Professor gerade gesagt hatte, stand wir versteinert neben dem Tisch. Plötzlich wurde ihr schwindelig und sie hielt sich verkrampft an der Tischkante fest, um nicht zu fallen.

"Und wo soll ich hin? Zurück in mein Leben? Ich bin eine Hexe! Eine Mörderin!"

Alles kam wieder hoch, der Abend mit ihren Freundinnen, die schreckliche Nacht… Die Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht, als ihr klar wurde, was es hieß, wieder zurück zu gehen. Sie würde sich der Wahrheit stellen müssen, den Fragen … einfach allem. Sie würde nichts mehr haben, mit dem sie sich von den Gedanken ablenken konnte, sie würde sich mit allem auseinandersetzen müssen. Und das konnte sie nicht. Noch nicht…

"Sie können nicht hier bleiben! Das ist zu gefährlich, für Sie und für mich! Es gibt viele Magier in der Muggelwelt, glauben Sie mir, bis jetzt hatten Sie doch auch noch keine Probleme mit Ihrem Leben."

Snape sah sie verständnislos an. Natürlich hatte sie Angst, aber sie musste doch einsehen, dass sie eine potentielle Gefahr für ihn und sich darstellte, wenn sie hier blieb!

"Das ist es doch nicht!", schluchzte sie. "Ich kann nicht dorthin zurück, wo mich alles an die Menschen erinnert, die ich verloren habe! Ich kann nicht meinen anderen Freunden und den Familien von Sam und Francis gegenüber treten. Was soll ich ihnen sagen? Wo war ich in der Zeit, in der man ihre Töchter tot gefunden hat? Ich kann nicht zurück in diese Welt voller Fragen und Vorwürfe!" Die Tränen rannen ihr unermüdlich über die Wangen. Verzweiflung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben und Snape sah sich hilflos einer Situation gegenüberstehen, mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte.

"Jetzt hören Sie bitte auf zu weinen! Das bringt doch nichts!"

"Aber ich will bei Ihnen bleiben! Ich weiß, dass Sie mir helfen können! Sie haben mir auch bis jetzt geholfen, wir könnten doch einfach ein paar Tage verschwinden, dann legt sich das alles wieder und ich muss nicht zurück!"

Snape sah sie irritiert an. Sie wollte bei ihm bleiben? So etwas hatte in seinem ganzen bisherigen Leben noch niemand zu ihm gesagt, ganz gleich, wie aussichtslos die Situation auch gewesen sein mag. Er überlegte.

Natürlich konnte sie nicht zurück. Wie konnte er in seiner Wut und Panik nur so blind sein!? Natürlich würden Malfoy und die anderen Anhänger des Dunklen Lords sie finden, früher oder später. Und sollten sie nicht ganz so dumm sein, wie Snape sie gerne sah, würden sie das Potential in ihr entdecken, würden sie Voldemort als Geisel, Geschenk oder was auch immer bringen, sobald dieser wiederkehren sollte. Nein, so groß sein Unbehagen auch sein mochte, er musste sie irgendwie schützen, verstecken. Und er wusste sehr genau, wo er dies tun konnte.

Mit wenigen Worten erklärte er ihr was er vorhatte.

Am Abend saß Darla mit Snape im Wohnzimmer. Beide waren in Bücher vertieft, auf dem Tisch standen zwei Gläser Wein. Im Eingang befanden sich bereits ihre Koffer, auf die Roke achtete. Kurz nach neun klopfte es an der Tür. Wenige Augenblicke später betrat ein alter Mann den Raum. Das lange weiße Haar sowie der überdimensional Bart verdeckten einen guten Teil seiner merkwürdigen Kleidung, die farbenfroh einen Kontrast zu der Aufgeräumtheit in Snapes Räumen bildete.

Dieser erhob sich.

"Professor Dumbledore, gut, dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten." Er reichte dem Besucher die Hand, welche dieser mit ernstem Ausdruck nahm.

"Nun Severus, dein Brief klang dringend. Also, was gibt es so wichtiges, dass du dafür die Ruhe deiner Einsamkeit opferst?"

Snape setzte bei diesen Worten einen säuerlichen Ausdruck auf.

"Dies hier ist Miss Cristal, wie ich dir schon im Brief mitteilte. Alles weitere können wir jetzt besprechen."

So setzten sich die drei zusammen und Darla begann ihre Geschichte von neuem zu erzählen. Snape fügte den Teil an, der erklärte, wie er sie gefunden hatte und was er hier in seinem Cottage herausgefunden hatte. Zudem erwähnte er den Angriff der vorletzten Nacht, seine Befürchtungen und den Umstand, dass sie hier nicht länger bleiben konnte.

Während der ganzen Zeit gab Dumbledore den interessierten Zuhörer. Darla musterte ihn aufmerksam und obwohl er einen höchst aufgeschlossenen und freundlichen Eindruck machte, konnte sie sich des unbestimmten Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass sie diesem Mann nicht trauen konnte. Irgendetwas ließ ihre Alarmglocken läuten und sie verschloss ihren Geist. Sei einigten sich darauf, dass Darla vorerst in ihre Wohnung zurückkehren sollte, bis alles weitere in die Wege geleitet war. Zwei Stunden dauerte der Besuch des Schulleiters nur, dann waren Darla und Snape wieder unter sich.

"Professor, ich hätte eine Frage an Sie." Sie wand sich nervös auf ihrem Sessel.

"Ja, Miss Cristal?" Er hob amüsiert über ihre Nervosität eine Braue.

"Als Sie die Nacht verletzte waren und ich Sie untersucht habe," seine Körperhaltung versteifte sich merklich, "da ist mir etwas an ihrem Unterarm aufgefallen. Es kam mir sehr bekannt vor und bis eben wusste ich nicht, wo ich es einordnen sollte. Aber als ich Professor Dumbledore vorhin von der Nacht erzählte, fiel es mir wieder ein. Sie wissen, was ich meine, oder?"

Snape räusperte sich und ihm schien äußerst unwohl in seiner Haut.

"Ja, ich weiß, was Sie meinen. Die Tätowierung, die ich auf meinem linken Unterarm trage. Die haben Sie bei den Männern gesehen, die Sie vergewaltigt haben, nicht wahr?"

Darla schluckte und konnte keinen Ton herausbringen. So nickte sie nur.

Sie lag also richtig mit ihrer Vermutung.

"Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, was jetzt in Ihrem Kopf vorgeht Darla. Und ja, ich war, das heißt bin, ein Todesser."

Darla sprang auf, Wut verzerrte ihr Gesicht, während sich Tränen unaufhaltsam den Weg an die Oberfläche erkämpften.

"Sie gehören zu diesen Monstern?! Sind einer von denen, die mir das angetan haben?!" Sie schrie ihn an, wich gleichzeitig aber aus dem Raum zurück.

"Hat es Ihnen gefallen, wie sie mich zugerichtet haben? Hat es Ihnen Freude bereitet die Leichen meiner Freundinnen zu sehen?" Sie stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und sank daran zu Boden.

"Wie können Sie nur?! Sich als barmherzigen Retter ausgeben! Meine Verzweiflung ausnutzen! Was spielen Sie für ein Spiel?!"

Die letzten Worte waren nur noch ein ungläubiges Flüstern gewesen. Sie schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf, barg ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

Snape hatte sich aus seinem Sessel erhoben und machte einige Schritte auf sie zu.

"Miss Cristal! Denken Sie wirklich, ich hätte mich um Sie gekümmert, Sie hier bei mir aufgenommen, wenn ich den gleichen Zeitvertreiben frönen würde, wie die Männer, die Sie getötet haben? Denken Sie, ich hätte Ihre Hilflosigkeit nicht schamlos ausgenutzt, wenn ich wirklich das bin, was Sie mir hier vorwerfen?"

Die einzige Reaktion, die er bekam, war ihr von Schluchzern durchrüttelter Körper.

Er kam noch näher an sie heran.

"Ich weiß, wie das für Sie aussehen muss. Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie ich Ihnen beweisen soll, dass meine Worte der Wahrheit entsprechen, ich verlasse mich da ganz auf Ihren gesunden Menschenverstand. Ich gehöre den Todessern an und ja, ich habe dem Dunklen Lord gedient. Die Dinge, die ich begehen musste, kann ich nicht leugnen, aber ich hatte keine Wahl. Ich bin auf Ihrer Seite, mehr kann ich Ihnen dazu nicht sagen. Sie können mir glauben, oder nicht, das liegt bei Ihnen."

Er stand nun vor ihr, so dass sie zwischen ihren Haarsträhnen hindurch seine Schuhe sehen konnte. Als sie den Kopf hob, verschlug es Snape beinahe die Sprache bei dem Schmerz, den er in ihren Augen sah. Langsam ging er in die Hocke und berührte ihre Hand, mit der sie ihr Knie hielt. Sie schluchzte laut auf und warf sich ihm weinend um den Hals. Snape, der über diese Geste mehr als nur verwirrt war, konnte einen Moment lang nichts tun, als verblüfft auf den Haarschopf zu starren, der auf Brusthöhe lag. Als die Realität ihn wieder einholte, nahm er das wimmernde Bündel in die Arme und drückte sie an sich.

Darla schob sich ein Stück von ihm.

"Ich vertraue Ihnen. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich weiß, dass es so ist." Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, stand auf und ließ einen reichlich zerstreuten Professor im Wohnzimmer zurück.

Das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen verlief relativ ruhig. Weder Darla, noch Snape schienen besonders erpicht darauf, allzu viel Konversation zu betreiben. Die junge Frau verabschiedete sich für ein paar Stunden von ihm, um ein letztes Mal mit ihrem Hund am Strand entlang zu laufen.

Noch am selben Tag apparierte Snape mit Darla in ihre Dreizimmerwohnung. Nachdem er sich ein wenig umgesehen hatte um sicherzustellen, dass alles sicher war, verabschiedete er sich von ihr.

Darla trat auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Sie spürte, wie er sich unter ihrer Berührung versteifte.

"Danke, für alles!", flüsterte sie in seine Halsbeuge. Als ihr warmer Atem über seine Haut strich, jagten ihm wohlige Schauer über den Rücken. Eine verräterische Gänsehaut machte sich auf seinem Körper breit und er schob sie von sich.

"In ein paar Tagen werde ich mich wieder bei Ihnen melden. Bis dahin verhalten Sie sich unauffällig und bereiten Sie alles für Ihren Aufbruch vor. Sie müssen jederzeit bereit sein."

Mit einem letzten Nicken und einem lauten Plopp war er verschwunden und Darla stand allein im Gang ihrer Wohnung.


	7. Chapter 7

**Begegnungen**

Drei Tage waren erst seit der Ankunft in ihrem alten Reich vergangen, aber ihr kam es so vor, als wären es Monate. Die Begegnung mit dem Professor schien ihr wie ein Traum, eine Geschichte aus einem ihrer Bücher. Die paar Sachen, die sie mitnehmen wollte, waren schon zusammengepackt und, dies hatte Snape ihr vorgeschlagen, auf die Größe eines Geldbeutels geschrumpft. Viel war es nicht, denn nachdem, was der Professor ihr erzählt hatte, würde sie in ihren alten Klamotten mehr auffallen, als Roke in einer Herde Schafe.

Also musste sie den Großteil dort beschaffen. Die Möbel sollte sie alle hier lassen, um für alle Fälle eine perfekt ausgestattete Fluchtstädte zu haben.

Den heutigen Tag verbrachte sie wie die letzten: drehte eine Runde mit Roke im Park, sehr darauf bedacht, sich bedeckt zu halten, ging etwas zu essen kaufen und lag auf der Couch, ein Buch in der Hand. Sie hatte auch angefangen, Tagebuch zu schreiben und dort alles aufzuführen, was ihr seit ihrer Abfahrt hier passiert war. Nicht gerade selten flossen dabei die Tränen in kleinen Bächen über ihr Gesicht und durchweichten ihre Kleidung.

Spät am Abend drehte sie mit ihrem Hund eine letzte Runde. Als sie vor der Haustür nach ihrem Schlüssel suchte, den sie aus Gewohnheit weiterhin zu nutzen pflegte, hörte sie etwas im Gebüsch in ihrer Nähe. Ein Zweig knackte.

Ruckartig fuhr sie herum, um herauszufinden, was dieses Geräusch verursacht hatte. Nach wenigen Augenblicken teilten sich die Äste der Büsche und ein großer schwarzer Hund kam schwanzwedelnd auf sie zu.

Darla ging in die Hocke, um ihn zu begrüßen und auch Roke schien keine Vorbehalte gegenüber dem großen Tier zu hegen.

Da er einen einigermaßen gepflegten Eindruck auf sie machte, aber kein Halsband trug, nahm sie ihn mit in ihre Wohnung.

Hexe, die mit Roke sofort Freundschaft geschlossen hatte, geriet beim Anblick des dunklen Neuankömmlings in Panik und flüchtete sich auf einen der Schränke.

Darla gab dem Hund etwas zu essen und zu trinken, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und beobachtete ihn.

"So mein großer, hast wohl keinen hier, oder? Bist ausgesetzt worden?"

Wie zur Antwort kam ein kehliges tiefes Bellen von Seiten des Tieres.

"Dann wird ich mir wohl einen Namen für dich ausdenken müssen… Lass mal sehen… Was hältst du von… Jamie? Oder James? Irgendwie scheint mir das passend…"

Der Hund kam auf sie zu und leckte ihr bejahend die Hand.

"Sehr gut, dann bist du jetzt James! Und bleibst mal vorerst bei mir, Hexe und Roke!"

Darla bereitete dem Hund eine Schlafstädte im Gästezimmer, in welchem auch ihre Reptilien und Nagetiere untergebracht waren. Neugierig blickte der Hund sich um.

"Du musst wissen, dass ich Biologin bin, die haben ein Haufen Getier im Haus. Und sei froh, dass ich mich nicht mit Läusen oder anderen kleinen Quälgeistern beschäftige", fügte sie augenzwinkernd hinzu.

Nach der Aufnahme ihres neuesten Mitbewohners verging eine weitere Woche, ehe sie einen Brief von Professor Snape erhielt. Oder vielmehr eine Rolle Pergament, die von einem riesigen Uhu auf ihrem Balkon abgegeben wurde.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Cristal, _

_Es freut mich Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass ich eine sichere Bleibe für Sie ausfindig machen konnte._

_Da in diesem Jahr Hogwarts die überaus große Ehre zuteil wurde, Austragungsort des Trimagischen Turniers zu sein, werden viele Besucher von Außerhalb zureisen, so dass Ihre Anwesenheit nicht weiter auffallen wird._

_Der Schulleiter, Professor Dumbledore, teilte mir mit, Ihnen vor einiger Zeit eine Hilfe zukommen gelassen zu haben. Er war es auch, der sich um eine Unterkunft in dem der Schule nahe gelegenen Ort Hogsmade gekümmert hat. _

_Ich werde in einigen Tagen eintreffen, um Sie abzuholen._

_Halten Sie sich zum Aufbruch bereit._

_S. Snape_

Darla ließ, nachdem sie den Brief gelesen und mit Freude den Sarkasmus darin wahrgenommen hatte, auch ihre restlichen wichtigen Dinge schrumpfen und ging in Gedanken immer wieder die Worte des Professors durch, dass ihr eine Hilfe geschickt worden sei. Was konnte damit nur gemeint gewesen sein? Post hatte sie keine bekommen und ansonsten war nur dieser Hund bei ihr aufgetaucht. Aber was konnte es mit ihm schon auf sich haben? Er benahm sich wie ein Hund, sah aus wie einer und roch ebenso. Sie verscheuchte diese Gedanken wieder, sie würde schon früh genug herausfinden, was es damit auf sich hatte.

Nachdem sie zu Abend gegessen hatte, setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch und verfasste eine Antwort.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_Vielen Dank für die Bemühungen. Ich hoffe, ich habe Ihnen nicht also zu viel Arbeit gemacht und freue mich sehr, in das Dorf zu ziehen und ein wenig mehr von der Zaubererwelt zu entdecken, von der Sie mir schon so viel erzählt haben. Meine Sachen sind alle gepackt, aber ich frage mich, ob es möglich wäre, auch meine Tiere mitzunehmen, da ich sehr an diesen hänge und sie nicht fortgeben möchte. In meinem Besitzt befinden sich derzeit vier Mäuse, drei Ratten, eine schwarze Mamba, eine weiße Python, sowie eine Boa. Zudem mein Hund Roke, den Sie ja schon kennen, sowie meine Katze Hexe und, seit einer Woche hier im Haus, James, ein großer schwarzer Hund, der mir zugelaufen ist. Ich hoffe, dass das keine Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Darla Cristal_

Darla reichte ihr Antwortschreiben dem Uhu, der in einem Baum nahe des Hauses gewartet hatte.

Schon am nächsten Morgen folgte Snapes Reaktion.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Cristal, _

_Meines Wissens nach dürfte es kein Problem darstellen, Ihren Zoo ebenfalls in dem Haus, welches für Sie vorgesehen ist, unterzubringen. Sorgen anderer Art mache ich mir allerdings, was den schwarzen Hund betrifft, der Ihnen zugelaufen ist. Der Name James scheint mir in diesem Fall äußerst passend, wenn sich auch eine gewisse Ironie dahinter verbirgt. Ich muss Sie zudem darauf hinweisen, dass es sich hierbei um einen Animagus handeln könnte, der nicht registriert ist. Möglicherweise stellt er eine Gefahr für Sie dar. Nutzen Sie ihre Fähigkeiten, um dies zu überprüfen. _

_S. Snape_

Darla stutzte bei seinen letzten Worten. Ein Animagus? Sollte der Hund, der nun schon eine Woche friedlich in ihrem Haus weilte eine potentielle Gefahr darstellen?

Ehe sie sich weiter den Kopf darüber zerbrach, ohne auf eine Antwort zu kommen, wollte Snapes Ratschlag befolgen und ein wenig Magie anwenden.

"James mein süßer, komm mal her!"

Der Hund, der erstaunlich schnell gelernt hatte, auf seinen neuen Namen zu hören, was Darla erst jetzt auffiel, kam stürmisch in das Zimmer gerannt und leckte ihre Hand.

"So, jetzt mach brav Sitz, Frauchen will was ausprobieren!"

Auf Kommando setzte sich der Hund und wartete. Darla konzentrierte sich darauf, hinter das Geheimnis des Tieres zu kommen, welches mittlerweile angefangen hatte, zu winseln. Mit einem lauten Plopp lag plötzlich ein halbnackter Mann vor ihr. Die dunkle weite Hose, die ertrug, sah alt aus, sein Oberkörper war mit merkwürdigen Zeichen tätowiert. Das lange Haar hing ihm in wilden Locken ins Gesicht, welches er dem Boden zugewandt hatte.

Darla zog innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages ein magisches Gitter über den Fremden und stellte sich, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, vor ihn.

"Wer, zum Teufel, sind Sie?! Und was, verdammt noch mal machen Sie hier?! Wer zur Hölle hat Sie geschickt?!"

Der Mann drehte sein Gesicht, so dass sie in zwei helle blaugrüne Augen blicken konnte, die sie flehend von unten herauf ansahen. Doch das Blitzen und kecke Grinsen straften diesen Ausdruck lügen.

Mit heiserer Stimme antwortete er:

"Hat der gute Severus dich auf diese Idee gebracht? Ja, sicher, das sieht ihm ähnlich…"

Er versuchte aufzustehen, aber das Gitter hielt ihn davon ab. Er stöhnte kurz auf, als er damit in Berührung kam, fing sich aber schnell wieder und machte es sich sitzend auf dem Boden vor Darlas Füßen bequem.

"Nun, da der alte Snape meine Tarnung hat auffliegen lassen, kann ich dir auch gleich die Wahrheit sagen, damit wir zusammen arbeiten können. Severus hatte Professor Dumbledore von dir erzählt. Dieser hielt es wohl für eine gute Idee, mich hier her zuschicken, allerdings in Animagus Gestalt, da ich selbst auf der Flucht bin. Ich soll ein Auge auf dich werfen und mich gleichzeitig, als dein Hund getarnt, selbst schützen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und hob entschuldigend die Hände.

"Wieso sollte man mir jemanden schicken, der selbst auf der Flucht ist? Dadurch wird nur das Risiko erhöht, dass ich gefunden werde!"

Darla funkelte ihn wütend an.

"Oh, ja, das war auch Severus' Einwand. Allerdings ist es so, dass ich vom Ministerium als flüchtiger Mörder gesucht werde, allerdings zu Unrecht", warf er ein, als Darla scharf die Luft einsog, "und du wirst von einer Bande Todesser gesucht, weil du ein paar ihrer besten Männer aus dem Weg geräumt hast. Indem wir uns gegenseitig helfen, ziehen wir kein anderen 'unschuldigen' Personen in unsere Angelegenheiten mit hinein und haben uns als gegenseitigen Schutz.", endete er.

Darla musste zugeben, dass seine Argumente durchaus Sinn ergaben. Außerdem hatte sie nun die Antwort auf die 'Hilfe', die Dumbledore ihr geschickt hatte. Sie ließ den Schild sinken und half dem Mann auf.

"Wie heißen Sie?"

"Sirius. Und bitte, du hast mich in Hundegestalt die Bäume wässern sehen, hältst du da das 'Sie' nicht für etwas übertrieben?"

Darla musste laut auflachen bei dem Bild des pinkelnden Hundes und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du hast natürlich recht. Also, ich bin Darla!" Sie reichte ihm die Hand, die er lächelnd in seine nahm und ihr einen Kuss darauf gab. Darla errötete leicht und entzog sie ihm schnell wieder.

"Na wenigstens hast du sie mir nicht abgeleckt!", lachte sie.

Auch Sirius lachte. Sein voller Bass hallte durch die Wohnung und ließ Darla Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

"Was meinte Professor Snape damit, dass der Name, den ich dir gegeben habe, ihm äußert passend scheint?"

Sirius lachte. "Du musst wissen, dass der Name meines besten Freundes, der von Voldemort getötet wurde, James war." Darla sah betreten zu Boden.

"Oh, ich verstehe. Nun ja, ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass dieser Name am besten passen würde…." Sie blickte auf und sah, dass Sirius lächelte.

"Jetzt sollte ich aber wieder meine Hundegestalt annehmen, nicht dass mich noch jemand entdeckt!", zwinkerte er und war kurz darauf wieder schwanzwedelnd neben ihr. Sie streichelte ihm den Kopf.

"Soll ich dich trotzdem weiter James nennen?" Sirius schien ihr unangebracht, wenn er in der Zaubererwelt gesucht werden sollte. Zu auffällig. Zur Bejahung stupste er mit der Schnauze gegen ihre Hand.

Eine Stunde später setzte sich Darla wieder daran, Snape zu schreiben. Das er von Sirius wusste, machte sie ein wenig wütend. Er hatte sie auf die eine oder andere Weise dadurch hinters Licht geführt und ihr Informationen vorenthalten, die wichtig hätten sein können. Aber das war nun geklärt und sie wollte nicht nachtragend sein, immerhin hatte er sich dafür eingesetzt, dass sie eine Bleibe in der Zauberwelt erhielt.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_Wie vorgeschlagen, habe ich ein wenig Magie eingesetzt, um an des Pudels Kern zu gelangen. Es war äußerst erfrischend, diese Entdeckung zu machen. Der Humor, der in diesem haarigen Wesen steckt, mag nicht so tiefgründig sein, wie der Ihre, und doch war es erheiternd. Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen für den Hinweis bedanken und erwarte Sehnsüchtig den Tag der Abreise._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Darla Cristal._

Zwei weitere Tage musste Darla warten, bis wieder etwas Abwechslung in ihr Leben kam. Sirius war der Hund geblieben, als der er gekommen war.

Obwohl ihr bewusst war, dass sich hinter dem Tier ein Mensch verbarg, hatte sie keine Scheu ihm gegenüber. Eine Stimme, tief in ihr und nicht greifbar, flüsterte ihr immer wieder zu, dass sie ihm vertrauen könne. Es war die selbe Stimme, die dieses Urteil auch bei Snape gefällt hatte und bis jetzt war sie nicht enttäuscht worden.

Als es an der Tür läutete, erschrak Darla, die gerade in ein Buch versunken war, heftig. James und Roke liefen bellend zur Tür. Hexe huschte in eines ihrer Verstecke.

Darla blickte durch den Spion und erkannte eine Flut aus schwarz. Snape.

Sie bedeutete den Hunden, ins Gästezimmer zu verschwinden, ehe sie die Tür öffnete.

"Professor! Welch eine Überraschung! Wieso so förmlich an der Tür läuten, wo Sie doch direkt vor meine Füße hätten apparieren können?!"

Darla bedachte Snape mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln.

Dieser zog missbilligend die Brauen zusammen, so dass sich eine tiefe Furche zwischen seinen Augen abzeichnete.

"Im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen 'Personen', bin ich sehr wohl in der Lage, ein gewisses Maß an Anstand an den Tag zu legen und die Privatsphäre einer Frau nicht unaufgefordert zu stören. Und jetzt machen Sie schon, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!"

Darla stutzte kurz. Gewisse andere … Ach, natürlich, James… bzw. Sirius.

"Jawohl, Sir!" Sie musste sich zurückhalten, nicht noch zu salutieren.

"Übrigens, _Professor_, es hätte mich auch nicht im geringsten gestört, wären Sie appariert, während ich gerade aus der Dusche gestiegen wäre. Ich schätze die Anwesenheit von Männern, die mich fordern!", gab sie noch keck einen drauf, bevor sie wehenden Haares ins Schlafzimmer verschwand.

Snape blieb regungslos stehen, doch diese Frau hatte es innerhalb kürzester Zeit geschafft, ihn innerlich wieder rasen zu lassen. Was bildete sich diese Person eigentlich ein? Der würde er die guten Manieren schon noch beibringen, auf die ein oder eher andere Art und Weise. Diabolisch lächelnd setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl im Wohnzimmer.

Als Darla mit ihrer kleinen Handtasche wieder zu ihm kam, saß Hexe selig schnurrend auf seinem Schoß und ließ es sich gut gehen.

"Ähm, Professor?"

Sein Kopf ruckte herum und sah sie aus seinen schwarzen Augen an.

"Sind Sie fertig?"

Seine Stimme war in keinster Weise freundlich.

"Ja, Sir, soweit schon. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wie wir das mit den Tieren machen…"

Darla hob hilflos die Hände.

Snape stand auf und ging hinüber ins Gästezimmer. Roke begrüßte ihn freudig, während James alias Sirius reglos auf dem Sofa saß.

Der Professor stellte sich vor den Käfigen und Terrarien auf, die sorgfältig in einem Regal verstaut waren. Mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabs und einem leisen Zischen war alles verschwunden. Das Zimmer war fast leer, so ohne die Mitbewohner.

Er sah zu den Hunden und der Katze, die noch anwesend waren.

"Euch nehmen wir per Apparieren mit." Dann warf er Sirius einen missbilligenden Blick zu, eher er sich wieder an Darla wandte.

"Wenn Sie dann soweit wären?!"

Er nahm ihre Hand, packte Roke am Halsband. Darla hatte ihre Tasche umgehängt, James am Fell gepackt und Hexe auf ihrem Arm. Ein kurzes Plopp, dann waren die fünf verschwunden und die Wohnung blieb allein zurück.

Das Ziehen und Zerren, welches sie beim apparieren immer wieder empfand, verursachte ihr Kopfschmerzen und leichte Übelkeit, doch sie ließ sich vor Snape nichts anmerken. Sie standen in einer kleinen Straße, die mit Kies und stellenweise Pflastersteinen ausgelegt war. Auf der einen Seite reihten sich Häuser aneinander, von denen allerdings nur die Rückwand zu sehen war.

Die andere Seite zeigte Grundstücke, die viel Grünfläche aufwiesen und von kleinen Holzgartenzäunen umrahmt waren. Zwischen ihnen führten Wege hindurch. Das Grundstück, vor dem sie nun standen, war ein kleines Haus, dessen Dachboden ausgebaut war. Es bestand aus grauen Steinen, hatte dunkelbraune Fensterrahmen, Fensterläden und eine ebensolche Tür. Das Dach war mit schwarzen Schindeln gedeckt. Obwohl die Farben eher düster waren, machte das Haus einen recht bequemen und wohnlichen Eindruck von außen, was größtenteils an den vielen Rosensträuchern lag, die sich die Hauswand zusammen mit einigem Efeu empor schlängelten. Im Garten standen kleine Apfelbäume, so dass man, sollte man sich im Freien aufhalten, nicht ganz ungeschützt war vor den Blicken Fremder. Darla folgte Snape den Schotterweg zur Haustür. Das Innere des Hauses überraschte sie etwas. Irgendetwas in ihr hatte erwartet, eine ähnliche Ausstattung vorzufinden, wie in Snapes Haus. Doch hier war eindeutig ein anderer am Werk gewesen. Sämtliche Räume waren in warmen rot- und Orangetönen eingerichtet, mit vielen dicken hellen Teppichen, bunten Kissen und farbenfrohen Vorhängen. Auf jedem Tisch war eine Schüssel mit Süßigkeiten zu finden und in der dunkelroten Küche, mit den hellbraunen Korbstühlen und einem großen Ahorntisch, fand sie einen hervorragend eingerichteten Kühlschrank, sowie eine volle Speisekammer. Alles an diesem Heim wirkte liebevoll, strahlte Wärme aus und hieß seinen neuen Besitzer willkommen.

"Das ist wirklich fantastisch Professor!"

Dieser grunzte nur.

"Wie kann ich Ihnen nur danken?"

"Danken Sie nicht mir, Miss Cristal, danken Sie Professor Dumbledore, der sich um das alles hier gekümmert hat."

Er wandte sich zum gehen. Sein schwarzer Umhang bauschte sich hinter ihm auf, als er schnellen Schrittes die Küche verließ. Als er zur Tür hinaus trat, rief er über seine Schulter: "Ich hoffe, Sie und Ihr Zoo leben sich hier gut ein. In einigen Tagen wird man nach Ihnen sehen."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ein neuer Anfang**

Damit war er verschwunden und sie blieb allein zurück.

Schnell platzierte sie ihre Sachen in einer Ecke und besah sich ihr neues Reich genauer. Alles, was sie zum Leben benötigte, war vorhanden. Das Bad in altrosa perfekt ausgestattet, im Wohnzimmer neben dem Kamin stand sogar ein Regal mit ihren Lieblingsautoren, sowie einige andere Werke, die wohl aus der Zaubererwelt stammten. Die beiden Hunde waren im Garten, Hexe trieb sich auf Erkundungstour ebenfalls irgendwo im Haus oder dessen Umgebung herum und die anderen Tiere, die in einem Nebenzimmer des Schlafbereichs untergebracht waren, hatte sie bereits versorgt. Nachdem sie einen Tee getrunken und es sich auf dem Sofa in den Kissen bequem gemacht hatte, überfiel sie die Müdigkeit und sie schlief ein…

_Ich sitze auf einem Bett, das nicht mein eigenes ist. Auch nicht das meiner neuen Unterkunft, denn dieses hier ist viel härter, kälter, glatter. Satin vielleicht. Um mich herum nur schummriges Licht, aber es reicht, damit ich die Umgebung nach kurzer Zeit erkennen kann. Ich trage ein langes Nachthemd, schwarz, sehr eng geschnitten, mit hohem Ausschnitt. Die Ärmel schmiegen sich wie eine zweite Haut um meine Arme, es fühlt sich wunderbar an. Doch wo bin ich hier? Die Wände scheinen aus Stein zu bestehen, es gibt keine Fenster. Statt einer Türe finde ich einen Bogengang. Als ich darauf zugehe, höre ich Schritte, die aus der Richtung kommen. Ich drücke mich an die Wand, lausche und warte. Die Schritte kommen näher, bis ich einen großen dunklen Schatten ausmachen kann. Von der Statur her womöglich ein Mann. Als er sich zu mir dreht, sehe ich in ein verzerrtes Gesicht. Ich will schreien, aber ich kann nicht. Und dann erkenne ich, dass es nur eine Maske ist. Eine Maske aus Silber, die das Gesicht ihres Trägers verdeckt. Er kommt auf mich zu, hält meine Handgelenke fest, wie ein Schraubstock. Ich kann ihn hinter der Maske atmen hören. Sein Gesicht ist meinem sehr nahe und als er spricht, gefriert mir das Blut in den Adern beim Klang seiner Stimme._

"_Du gehörst mir.", flüstert er mit eisiger Bestimmtheit. Ich kann ihn nirgends zuordnen, er klingt mir fremd. Mein Herz schlägt immer schneller und mir schwindelt. "Darla…" , haucht er in mein Ohr, dass mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Als er seinen Körper an mich drückt, versteife ich mich, versuche mich zu wehren, aber es gibt kein Entkommen. "Ich habe Macht Darla, das weißt du doch mein Kind… meine Darla… Du gehörst nur mir… Meine Waffe… Meine _Braut!_" Dieses letzte Wort spricht er wie eine Beschwörung aus. Eine Mischung aus Verlangen und Habgier, Zorn und … ja, was noch?… Hass? Oder doch eine perverse Art von Liebe? Als ich den Mund öffne, um etwas zu erwidern, lässt er eine Hand los und legt seinen kalten fast weißen Finger auf meine Lippen. _

_Die Maske löst sich in Rauch auf, zwei rot glühende Augen durchbohren meinen Geist, ehe ich mein Augen schließe, davon drifte. Das Letzte, was ich spüre, sind kalte Lippen, die die meinen verschließen… _

Mit einem Schrei auf den Lippen wachte Darla auf. Sirius und Roke stürmten ins Zimmer, bellend und knurrend. Ihr Herz schlug noch immer wie verrückt, kalter Schweiß rann ihr über die Haut. Panisch blickte sie sich im Zimmer um und blieb an Sirius hängen.

"Komm her." Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Sie drückte den großen schwarzen Hund an sich, atmete seinen Geruch ein.

"Würdest du mit nach oben kommen und dich nur für ein paar Minuten in den Menschen verwandeln, der du bist? Ich brauche dich jetzt…." Ihre Stimme verlor sich bei den letzten Worten, aber Sirius, mit seinen feinen Ohren, verstand jedes Wort.

Er lief neben ihr her, als sie die Stufen in den ersten Stock nahm, legte sich zu ihr, als sie sich auf das Bett hatte fallen lassen, verwandelte sich in den Menschen, der er war. Darla schmiegte sich in seine Arme, suchte bei ihm den Trost, den sie schon so lange sehnte. Er küsste sie auf die Haare, hielt sie fest. Ihm entgingen die Schluchzer nicht, die ab und an ihren Körper durchzuckten. Leise sprach er auf sie ein, streichelte ihr Haar, ihren Rücken, ihre Arme. Seine Stimme half ihr, sich zu beruhigen. Nach einiger Zeit sah sie auf, in die hellen Augen des dunkelhaarigen Mannes neben ihr. Ihr verweintes Gesicht war gerötet und glänzte im Licht, welches durch einen kleinen Spalt zwischen den Vorhängen fiel.

"Darla…", flüsterte er zärtlich. Seine Finger strichen über ihr Gesicht, berührten liebevoll ihre Lippen, die Spitze ihrer Nase. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Es schien ihr, als würde eine ungeheuerliche Last von ihr genommen, als wäre die Welt kein gar so grausamer Ort. Sie war so leicht, fast als schwebte sie. Er strich über ihre Wangen, über die Narbe an ihrem Kinn, die von einem alten Unfall herrührte. Sie stieß die Luft langsam wieder aus. Seine Finger wanderten weiter, zu ihrem Hals, hinunter zu der kleinen Kuhle zwischen ihren Schlüsselbeinen. Wieder nach oben, hin zum Haaransatz, was ihr wohlige Schauer über den Rücken jagte und eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper heraufbeschwor. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, waren die seinen immer noch fest auf sie gerichtet, schienen sie festhalten zu wollen bei den Lebenden, bei ihm. Langsam näherte er sich ihr, bis seine Lippen die ihren mit einem sanften, zögerlichen Kuss bedeckten. Ihre Hände strichen vorsichtig über seine nackte Brust, zeichneten die Muster nach, welche in dunkler Farbe auf der hellen Haut hervorstachen. Seine Zunge spielte leicht über ihre Lippen, bis sich ihr Mund ein Stück öffnete und sie ihm ihre eigene Zunge entgegen schob. Die beiden wanden sich umeinander, er schmeckte den süßen Hauch ihres Mundes. Er begann langsam, leidenschaftlicher zu werden, forderte sie, ließ seine Hände immer verlangender über sie wandern. Sie umarmte ihn, hielt ihn fest, presste sich gegen ihn. Ihre Küsse wurden wilder, verschlangen jede Leidenschaft begierig, die er ihr bot. Sie spürte, wie er hart wurde und drängte sich weiter gegen seine Körpermitte. Als sie meinten, kaum noch Luft zu bekommen, ließen sie voneinander ab und sahen sich mit brennendem Verlangen in den Augen an.

"Ich brauche dich jetzt Sirius!", flehte sie.

Seine Hände umfassten den Bund ihres dünnen Sweatshirts und zogen es ihr über den Kopf. Sie nahmen erneut die Wanderung über ihre Haut auf, streichelten und kratzten abwechselnd darüber. Als er innehielt ließ ihn ein leises Stöhnen ihrerseits weitermachen. Er öffnete ihre Leinenhose und streifte sie hinunter. Seine Finger liebkosten ihre Schenkel, erkundeten jeden Zentimeter Haut ihrer Beine. Seine Lippen hinterließen eine feuchte heiße Spur auf ihrem Körper. Langsam arbeitet er sich zu der Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie wand sich stöhnend unter ihm, streckte ihm ihr Becken entgegen.

Seine Finger ertasteten ihre Schamlippen, ihren Venushügel. Lange massierte er sie, streichelte sie, entlockte ihr kehliges, verlangendes Keuchen und Seufzen. Als er seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Schenkel schob und anfing, sie mit der Zunge zu lecken, gleichzeitig seinen Finger in sie zu führen, stöhnte sie laut auf und ein leises Wimmern entfloh ihrer Kehle. Seine Zunge liebkoste ihre Scham, leckte spielerisch über ihre feuchte heiße Haut. Immer schneller wurde sein Rhythmus, immer heftiger die Stöße seiner Finger, bis Darla von einer Welle der Lust erfüllt wurde, die über ihren Körper hinwegrollte und in ihrem Kopf brandete. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, gab sich ganz der pulsierenden Stelle hin, den Gefühlen, die davon ausgingen, nahm ihn neben sich wahr und dachte doch an einen anderen.

Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht, die Sirius wegküsste.

"Es wäre besser, ich nehme meine Animagusgestalt wieder an. Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?"

Darla betrachtete ihn aus tränennassen Augen und nickte nur.

"Danke…", flüsterte sie.

Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und im nächsten Moment saß wieder James, der Hund, neben ihr. Sie schickte ihn weg, um alleine zu sein. Um nachzudenken, ihre Gefühle zu ordnen. Sie hatte ihn gebraucht, hatte diese Nähe gebraucht, die Wärme eines anderen Körpers. Sie deckte sich, nackt, wie sie noch war, mit einer Decke zu. Der Traum ließ sie nicht mehr los. Sollte sie mit Snape reden? Vielleicht war es wieder eine Art Vision. Sie hoffte nicht. Und die Augen, die sie später gesehen hatte, als sie mit geschlossenen Lidern die Zärtlichkeiten Sirius' entgegengenommen hatte? Sie waren schwarz gewesen. Nicht von diesem hellen Meer, welches sie bei Sirius gefunden hatte, nein, schwarz, wie die Augen eines gewissen sarkastisch veranlagten Professors, der keinerlei Gefühle nach außen hin zeigte. Sollte sie sich wirklich wünschen, von ihm so berührt zu werden? Sie wusste es nicht. War er zu solchen Dingen überhaupt fähig? Sie schüttelte die Gedanken an ihn ab. Er faszinierte sie, ja. Seine ganze Art hatte etwas aufregendes, gefährliches, was doch nicht bedrohlich wirkte. Doch ihr war klar, dass es sich nur um eine Schwärmerei handelte, nichts ernstzunehmendes.

Mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief sie ein, während sie sich vorstellte, wie der Professor wohl reagieren würde, sollte sie ihm von ihren Gedanken erzählen…

Einige Wald und Wiesen entfernt, im Dunkel des Kerkers, saß Severus Snape an seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte sich auf das kommende Schuljahr vorzubereiten. Seine Gedanken schweiften dabei, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, zu einer jungen Frau, die in sein Leben getreten war. Auf eine ganz und gar unnormale Art und Weise. Aber was war in seinem Leben schon normal? Ihm war klar, dass er sie beschützen und verstecken musste vor Voldemort und den Todessern. Sein Todesserzeichen brannte in letzter Zeit verräterisch. Spätestens wenn Karkaroff auftauchen würde, wüsste er mehr. Und erst dann konnte er weiter planen, was mit Darla geschehen sollte.

Darla… eine wirklich interessante und starke Frau, wenn man bedachte, was sie durchgemacht hatte. Und wenn Snape ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, vermisste er die Gespräche, die er mit ihr in der Zeit geführt hatte, während derer sie in seinem Cottage gewesen war. Zwar waren es meistens ihre Fragen zur Zauberwelt, die die Gespräche dominiert hatten, doch ab und an waren sie abgeschweift und hatten sich zu später Stunde tiefgehende Diskussionen über wissenschaftliche Themen und Allerweltsdinge geliefert.

Doch Snape wollte nicht ehrlich zu sich sein. Er verdrängte die Gedanken an sie, widmete sich mit eisernem Willen seinen Aufzeichnungen und beschäftigte sich im Geiste mit den Unannehmlichkeiten, die das Trimagische Turnier mit sich bringen würde.

Als Darla erwachte, war es draußen bereits dunkel. Sie musste mehrere Stunden geschlafen haben. Aber wenigstens war sie von irgendwelchen Träumen verschont geblieben.

Sie schwang sich aus dem Bett, zog sich etwas an und machte sich auf zu einem kleinen Spaziergang durch Hogsmade bei Nacht. James und Roke schliefen im Wohnzimmer und keiner der beiden bemerkte, wie sie sich leise durch die Tür schlich. Der kleine Schallschutzzauber, den sie über das Zimmer gelegt hatte, tat sein Übriges.

Die Straßen waren leer und dunkel. Der Vollmond erreichte mit seinem silbernen Licht die wenigsten Ecken des Dorfes und ließ die Schatten geisterhaft tanzen. Die Nacht war angenehm mild, was Darla begrüßte, da sie keine Jacke mit sich trug. Da sie im Dunkel kaum etwas von den Läden und deren Auslagen erkennen konnte, machte sie kehrt. In einer Seitengasse der 'Drei Besen' erschrak sie heftig, als sie ihren Namen hörte.

"Darla!", kam es aus einem düsteren Winkel. Sie wirbelte herum und sah Lucius Malfoy aus dem Schatten treten.

"Mister Malfoy.", erwiderte sie mit einem knappen Nicken.

Er hob in snape'scher Manier eine Augenbraue.

"Was macht eine junge Frau, wie Sie es sind, um diese Uhrzeit noch außerhalb der eigenen vier Wände?"

"Das selbe könnte ich auch Sie fragen, wenn man von der jungen Frau absieht." Ihr behagte ganz und gar nicht, mit diesem ihr unheimlichen Mann hier zu sein und in diesem Augenblick wünschte sie sich, sie hätte einen der Hunde bei sich.

"Wenn Sie gestatten?!" Er bot ihr seinen Arm an. Sie hakte sich unter und er führte sie schweigend zu ihrem kleinen Haus. Darla fragte sich, woher dieser Mann wusste, wo sie wohnte und dass er sie in der Gasse hatte antreffen können. 'Er ist Magier' , sagt sie sich. Und dennoch schien es ihr nicht richtig, dass er dieses Wissen besaß. Vor dem Zaun blieb er stehen, führte ihre Hand an seine Lippen und platzierte einen Kuss darauf. Sie entzog sie ihm schnell und aus einem inneren Antrieb heraus konzentrierte sie sich darauf, seine Erinnerung zu löschen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es sicherer sein würde, wenn er vergaß, dass er sie getroffen hatte. Ein kurzes Flackern in seinen Augen ließ sie erahnen, dass der Zauber funktioniert hatte. Doch Darla hatte dies wohl fehl interpretiert, anstatt sich umzudrehen und zu gehen, wie sie eigentlich gehofft hatte, fing er an zu lächeln und diese teuflische Maske gipfelte in einem hellen mörderischen Lachen, welches ihr Herz einige Schläge lang aussetzen ließ.

"Aber Miss Cristal, Darla, so etwas tut man seinen Freunden doch nicht an!"

Er hob mahnend seinen Finger und seufzte.

"Dir muss man noch einiges beibringen junge Dame."

Sein Gesicht kam ihrem gefährlich nahe und der warme Hauch seines Atems streifte ihre Lippen. Sein Mund legte sich kurz über ihren, seine feuchte Zunge streifte kalte Haut. Eine Hand streichelte über ihre Wange, während sich die andere die Taille entlang schlich.

"Wir sehen uns bald wieder schöner Engel."

Hungrige Augen bedachten ihren Körper mit einem letzten vielsagenden Blick.

Dann drehte er sich um und ging, ohne noch einmal zurück zu sehen und verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp.

Bewegungslos stand sie vor der Gartentür.

Was wollte dieser Mann von ihr? Noch etwas, über das sie mit Snape würde reden wollen. Morgen. Viel zu viel war jetzt in ihrem Kopf, Bilder von Träumen, Gesprächen und Geschehnissen, über die sie nicht nachdenken wollte. Viel altes, wenig neues. Jahre der Angst, Verzweiflung und Wut hatte sie hinter sich, hatte sie erfolgreich verdrängt und nun brach Stück für Stück alles wieder hervor. Nur nicht nachdenken, zwang sie sich.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg ins Bett, aus dem sie vor Mittag nicht aufstehen würde.


	9. Chapter 9

Als Darla die Augen öffnete, schien die Sonne hell durchs Fenster. Es würde ein wunderschöner Spätsommertag werden, den sie auf Erkundungstour durch die Gegend nutzen wollte, nachdem sie nachts nur mäßig erfolgreich gewesen war. Bei dieser Gelegenheit wollte sie auch gleich noch das Schloss besichtigen, in welchem die Schule untergebracht war. Vielleicht würde sie dabei auch mit Professor Snape über einige Dinge reden können.

Zuvor brauchte sie allerdings passende Kleidung. Snape hatte ihr eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon gegeben, was die moderne Hexe von Heute zu tragen pflegte. Also nahm sie eine weiße weite Leinenhose aus dem Schrank, die so bleiben konnte, sowie ein kirschrotes Sommerkleid, welches sie nach ihren Wünschen umwandelte. Als sie fertig angezogen war, betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel. Das rote Kleid glich nun eher einer Art Mantel. Die sehr kurzen engen Ärmel ließen viel von ihren leicht gebräunten Armen sehen. Der V-Ausschnitt und der enge Sitz oberhalb der Taille mit der mittigen Knopfleiste rückten ihren schlanken Bau und die kleinen Brüste in vorteilhaftes Licht. Ab der Taille war der Stoff vorne und Hinten geschlitzt, so dass die Hose mit ihrem weiß stark hervorstach. Die Haare band sie zu einem festen Knoten zusammen. Nur Roke begleitete sie auf ihrem Spaziergang, da James womöglich zu sehr auffallen würde oder ihn vielleicht jemand erkennen könnte. Im Honigtopf kaufte sie einige Süßigkeiten, die sie Professor Dumbledore mitbringen wollte. Sie meinte sich daran zu erinnern, dass Snape dessen Passion für derlei Dinge in einem ihrer Gespräche erwähnt hatte. So beladen erreichte sie den Weg, der zum Schloss hoch führte, welches man durch die Bäume bereits erahnen konnte. Am Tor angekommen, das in einen hohen Zaun überging, der wohl die gesamten Ländereien umschloss, musste sie feststellen, dass dieses mit einem großen Eisenschloss und einer ebensolchen massiv wirkenden Kette versperrt war.

Neben dem Tor war ein Wappen, das Darla von der Form her stark an eine überdimensionale Klingel erinnerte. Und tatsächlich gab es nach, als sie den Finger darauf legte. Die Eisenfigur, die das Wappen festhielt, ein Mensch mit wuscheligem Haar und ebensolchem Bart, drehte ihr den Kopf zu.

"Wer is'n da?"

Darla quiekte erschrocken auf.

"Ähm…" Sie räusperte sich. "Ich bin Miss Darla Cristal und würde gerne mit Professor Snape oder Schulleiter Dumbledore sprechen."

"N'Moment bitte, Miss.", sprach die Gussfigur, begab sich wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Position und es schien, als hätte sie sich nie bewegt. 'Cool', dacht Darla. So etwas sollte sie sich bei Zeiten ebenfalls zulegen.

Sie wartete und kurze Zeit später sah sie zwei Schatten auf sich zukommen.

Der eine davon näherte sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit und sie konnte schön bald einen großen Hund ausmachen. Roke neben ihr bellte wie verrückt und sprang freudig auf und ab. Die zweite Gestalt war wohl der Hundebesitzer, ein riesiger Mann, der ebenso buschiges Haar hatte wie die scheinbar ihm nachempfundene Eisengussfigur.

"Tag Miss! Professor Dumbledore is zur Zeit nich in Hogwarts. Hat mim Ministerium zu tun, wegen dem Trimagischen Turnier, Sie wissen schon, is dieses Jahr in Hogwarts." Bei diesen Worten strahlten seine Augen vor Stolz. Er öffnete das Tor und ließ sie ein. Roke und der große Hund, den Darla nach einigen Zurechtweisungsversuchen des Riesen als 'Fang' identifiziert hatte, tobten wild miteinander und waren nach wenigen Sekunden in den Ländereien verschwunden.

"Ich bin übrigens Hagrid. Geb auf die Ländereien un so von Hogwarts acht. Woher kennen Sie denn den Professor?"

Darla schritt neben dem Mann in Richtung Schloss, und bewunderte dabei die wilde Landschaft.

"Professor Dumbledore habe ich diesen Sommer kennen gelernt, deswegen hätte es mich gefreut, ihn heute hier anzutreffen und mich ein wenig mit ihm zu unterhalten. Was Professor Snape betrifft, wir sind….. alte Bekannte." Sie blickte zu Hagrid auf. "Ist dieser denn zu sprechen?"

Er blieb stehen. "Aber natürlich Miss! Sonst hätt ich Sie doch nich geholt, wär ja sonst ne Verschwendung Ihrer Zeit, nich? Hab dem Professor auch schon Bescheid gesagt, dass Sie auf'm Weg sin."

Darla war von dem Schloss, seiner Umgebung und den Menschen, die sie gesehen hatte, zutiefst beeindruckt. Nie im Leben hätte sie gedacht, einmal einem echten Geist zu begegnen. Und hier gab es gleich einen Haufen!

Im Kerker, vor Snapes Büro, verabschiedete Hagrid sich und ließ Darla allein zurück. Irgendwie war es ja klar gewesen, dass die Gemächer dieses kaltschnäuzigen Menschen einer ebensolchen Umgebung untergebracht waren. Sie klopfte an der Tür und wurde von einem mürrischen "Herein!" empfangen. Sie öffnete die Tür und fand sich in einem eher düsteren Zimmer wider, welches angefüllt war mit allerlei Einmachgläsern, Regalen voll Büchern und Pergamentrollen und dazwischen ab und zu eine Kerze, die Licht spendete. Professor Snape saß hinter einem leicht erhöhten Schreibtisch, die personifizierte Autorität, wie Darla schmunzelnd feststellte. "Miss Cristal, was verschafft mir die zweifelhafte Ehre Ihres Besuches?", fragte er mit einer deutlichen Spur Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Darla setzte sich elegant auf den Stuhl vor dem Tisch, ohne dass ihr dabei das kurze Flackern in den Augen ihres Gegenüber entgangen wäre, als dieser sie von oben bis unten musterte.

"Es gibt ein paar Dinge, über die ich mit Ihnen sprechen wollte." Und so fing sie an, von ihrem Traum und der Begegnung mit Malfoy zu erzählen. Dass sie Trost bei Sirius gesucht hatte, ließ sie dabei wohlweißlich außen vor.

Professor Snape wurde während ihrer Ausführungen, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch ernster und strich sich nachdenklich übers Kinn, als sie geendet hatte.

"Dann halten Sie Ihren Traum also für eine weitere Vision?" Sie nickte zustimmend. "Bei dem Mann, den Sie gesehen haben, handelt es sich um den Dunklen Lord. Da Sie ihm bisher nicht begegnet sind und es keine Bilder von ihm gibt, teile ich Ihre Befürchtung und das, da können Sie mir glauben, ist alles andere als gut." Er sah sie aufmerksam an, musterte sie. Als er scheinbar nicht das in ihrem Ausdruck anfand, wonach er suchte und sie bereits fragend die Augenbraue hob, fuhr er für. "Die Sache mit Malfoy macht mir im Moment allerdings mehr Sorgen. Woher wusste er, wo er Sie finden konnte, beziehungsweise, dass Sie sich im Dorf aufhalten? Ich werde mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen. Bis dahin sollten Sie sich selbst einen Gefallen tun und nicht mehr nachts umherstreifen." Mit diesen Worten entließ er sie.


	10. Chapter 10

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen ereignislos, was Darla sehr begrüßte. Zwar wurde das Dorf von Tag zu Tag voller, da immer mehr Zauberer eintrafen, die das Trimagische Turnier sehen wollten, doch das hatte wenig Einfluss auf ihren Tagesablauf. Die einzige Unterbrechung bestand in Nachrichten, die sie in regelmäßigen Abständen von Snape erhielt. Dumbledore und er hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass so wenige wie möglich von ihrer Existenz wissen sollten, was im Endeffekt die beiden, sowie Hagrid einschloss. Außerdem eine gewisse Professor Minerva McGonagall. So verhielt sich Darla unauffällig und mimte die kleine Hexe vom Land, die sich in dem kleinen Häuschen eingenistet hatte, um irgendwelchen Studien nachzugehen. Sie nutzte nun bei fast allen Gelegenheiten ihre Kräfte und musste sich auch kaum noch stark darauf konzentrieren. Der Hauch eines Gedanken reichte schon aus, um etwas gesehen zu lassen. Ihre Kleidung hatte sie nun komplett verwandelt, da sie für sich beschlossen hatte, ihr altes Leben abzustreifen. Während ihrer dritten Woche in Hogsmeade hatte sie dann eine interessante Entdeckung gemacht. Als sie wie gewöhnlich mit ihren Tieren geredet hatte, hatte eine der Schlangen geantwortet. Und nach kurzer Zeit war sie in ein sehr anregendes Gespräch verwickelt gewesen. Professor Snape hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie Parsel sprechen konnte, was ihn zudem darauf schließen ließ, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich seinem Haus zugeteilt worden wäre, hätte sich ihr magisches Potential schon in Kindertagen gezeigt. Darla kam nicht umhin, einen gewissen Hauch von Stolz aus diesen Worten zu lesen, was ihr ein warmes Gefühl in die Magengegend zauberte.

Die Wochen vergingen und Weihnachten stand vor der Tür. In all der Zeit lebte Darla eher abgeschieden von den Menschen, pflegte ihr menschliches Mitteilungsbedürfnis nur über den Briefkontakt mit Snape und hatte von selbem nur einmal in der Zeit persönlich Besuch bekommen. Sirius hielt sich die ganzen Tage über nur in seiner Hundegestalt und hauptsächlich draußen auf. Die einzigen, mit denen sie Augenkontakt und ein ordentliches Gespräch führen konnte, waren ihre drei Schlangen, die sich seit bekannt werden von Darlas Fähigkeit größtenteils im Haus aufhielten, außerhalb des Käfigs. Roke und Hexe, die anfangs eher skeptisch ein Auge auf die ehemaligen Käfig - Insassen geworfen hatten, kamen mittlerweile gut mit diesem Umstand zurecht. Vom Dorf drangen immer wieder Gerüchte und Spekulationen bezüglich des Turniers zu ihr durch über einen gewissen Harry Potter, Drachen und sonstiges, was Darla immer wieder verblüffte.

Dennoch brauchte Darla jemanden um sich, der etwas menschlicher war und sie nicht nur mit Gerüchten versorgte, sondern mit einem anständigen Diskussionsthema. Zu oft bemerkte sie, wie, allen Maßnahmen zum Trotz, ihre Gedanken und Gefühle sie immer wieder einholten und ihren Alltag durcheinander brachten. Nicht nur die Dinge, die diesen Sommer passiert waren, wollten sie nicht in Ruhe lassen. Immer öfter drängten sich Erinnerungen an eine grausame Vergangenheit an die Oberfläche, Jahre der Tränen, der Aufopferung und letzten Endes der Verzweiflung, Wut und Einsamkeit. Neben all diesem immer wieder die Frage, was noch alles geschehen würde und ob sie es irgendwann schaffen könnte, ihr Glück zu finden. Sowohl in Snape, als auch in Sirius hatte sie Menschen gefunden, die ihr zuhörten und scheinbar für sie da waren. Und doch nagten Zweifel an ihr, denn schon einmal hatte sie sich in falscher Zuversicht und Geborgenheit verloren, ehe sie mit einem harten Schlag ins Gesicht in die Gegenwart zurück geholt worden war. Um sich wieder einmal von ihren Gedanken auf Dauer zu befreien, musste sie jemanden um sich haben, der sie ablenken konnte. Zudem wollte sie Weihnachten nicht alleine verbringen.

So beschloss sie aus einer Laune heraus, Professor Snape zum Essen einzuladen. Dieser sagte zu ihrer Verblüffung sogar zu.

Weihnachtsabend. Darla hatte, aufgrund ihrer ohnehin bunten Ausstattung, auf aufwendigen Weihnachtsschmuck verzichtet und so zierten nur einige silberne Weihnachtssterne den Kamin und die Fenster. Sie fand, dass die zahlreichen Kerzen, die ihr als Beleuchtung dienten, für genug Stimmung sorgten.

Den ganzen Tag verbrachte sie damit, ein weihnachtlich passendes Dinner für zwei zu zaubern, was ihr relativ gut gelang. So konnte sie sich vor Snapes Eintreffen in Ruhe um ihre Garderobe kümmern und noch etwas Make-up auftragen. Ihr Spiegelbild zeigte einige Zeit später eine elegante junge Frau, die ein langes eng geschnittenes schwarzes Samtkleid mit weiten Ärmeln trug. Der tiefe Ausschnitt brachte ihr Dekolletee zur Geltung, ohne aufdringlich zu wirken. Die Haare wurden von einer silbernen Spange gehalten und fielen ihr in dicken Locken lang über den Rücken. Schlichte Eleganz.

Fünf Minuten vor acht klopfte es an der Tür und sie öffnete einem grimmig blickenden Professor Snape, dessen Kleidung und Haar von Schneeflocken bedeckt waren.

"Professor! Welch eine Freude!" Sie musste sich zurückhalten, um bei seinem Anblick nicht laut loszulachen. Seine düstere Miene wollte so gar nicht in ihr weihnachtliches Bild passen und die weißen Sterne, die ihn bedeckten, schienen da mit ihr einer Meinung.

Er trat ein, befreite sich mit einem Schwenker seines Stabes von den unliebsamen Schneeflocken und sah sich missmutig um. Nachdem er gefunden zu haben schien, was er suchte, bzw. was er hoffte, hier nicht anzutreffen, hellte sich seine Miene etwas auf.

"Wie ich sehe, sind Sie der Hogwarts überfallenden Weihnachtsepidemie entkommen." Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er auf ihre Räume. Scheinbar hatte sie mit ihrer minimalistischen Dekoration genau seinen Geschmack getroffen.

Der Abend schien viel versprechend zu werden, nachdem sich die anfängliche kalte Mauer ein Stück zurück gezogen hatte.

"Wo haben Sie eigentlich ihr schwanzwedelndes Anhängsel gelassen?" Da Roke seinen Kopf auf Snapes' Schoß platziert hatte, konnte nur von Sirius die Rede sein. Dieser befand sich, wie Darla ihm mitteilte, bei irgendwelchen Bekannten, nachdem er erfahren hatte, das Snape eingeladen war.

Allerdings konnte sie ihm keine genauere Auskunft geben, da Sirius es streng geheim hielt.

"Nun ja, so haben wir den Abend ganz für uns!" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und hob ihr Glas, welches sich erneut mit Elfenwein gefüllt hatte.

Darla stand in der Küche und räumte die Teller weg. Sie war müde, gleichzeitig aber auch aufgekratzt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die Unterhaltungen mit dem Professor hielten sie wach und forderten eine Seite an ihr, die sie schon lange für verloren gehalten hatte. Die intellektuelle Konversation hatte sehr unter ihrem Leben mit den Tieren gelitten, wenn man einmal von den Schlangen absah.

Die Schlange… - Sie musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Slitherin, die Schlange… wenn das mal kein Zeichen war!

So in ihre Gedanken vertieft, merkte sie nicht, wie eine weitere Person das Zimmer betrat. Als warmer Atem ihren Nacken streifte, zuckte sie zusammen. Eine tiefe Stimme flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Das war ein sehr netter Abend Miss Cristal." Der Bass seiner Stimme hallte in ihr nach. Snape bemerkte die Gänsehaut, die den für ihn sichtbaren Teil ihrer Arme überzog. Er zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch. Seine Lippen streiften ihre Haare, die Haut ihres Halses. Ihre Reaktion darauf war ein leises Keuchen.

"Professor!", presste sie hervor.

"Ja, Miss Cristal? Verunsichert Sie meine Gegenwart etwa?" Seine Stimme hatte einen leicht belustigten Unterton, der sie wütend werden ließ.

"Was zur Hölle soll das?!" Sie fuhr herum und herrschte ihn an. "Lassen Sie diese Spielchen!" Sie war sich sehr wohl der verräterischen Reaktion ihres Körpers bewusst, von der klar war, dass auch Snape sie bemerkt hatte. Dies steigerte ihren Zorn zusätzlich. Sie fühlte sich ertappt.

"Wenn Sie jetzt bitte gehen würden, es ist doch schon recht spät…."

Snape sah sie mit durchdringenden Augen an. Seine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, die Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch.

"Nach diesem netten Zusammensein wollen Sie mich so plötzlich hinaus komplimentieren?" Er war ihr viel zu nahe und Darla konnte sich nur schwer beherrschen, ihm weiter in die Augen zu blicken und ihn nicht von sich zu stoßen.

"Professor, bitte", flehte sie mit heiserer Stimme, "Ich kann das nicht. Keine Spielchen, das halte ich nicht aus! Der Abend war wirklich sehr angenehm in ihrer Gesellschaft und ich habe die Gespräche mit Ihnen vermisst. Lassen Sie um Gottes Willen nicht schon wieder den Sadisten raus! Es ist Weihnachten verdammt noch mal!"

Ein leises tiefes Lachen entwischte Snapes beherrschter Miene. "Solch böse Worte von Ihren schönen Lippen? Wehren Sie sich nicht dagegen!" Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezückt. Sein Imperius traf sie völlig unvorbereitet, so dass sie sich auf die Anrichte hinter ihr stützen musste. Ein weicher Nebel umfing sie, hüllte sie ein, bettete sie in einer ersehnten unbefangenen Freiheit. Irgendwo weit hinten in ihrem Kopf wehrte sich eine leise Stimme.

'Nicht! Lass mich!!'

Aber sie war so leise… So weit weg… Und das hier so schön… Fallen lassen… Nicht mehr denken….

Der Mann vor ihr hatte sein Gesicht zu einer diabolischen Maske verzogen. Dennoch fühlte sie sich ihm verbunden, wollte hören, was er zu sagen hatte, was sie für ihn tun konnte.

Etwas in ihr verspürte den starken drang, ins Wohnzimmer zurück zu kehren.

Dort, zwischen Sofa und Tisch lag jemand. Sie konnte nur ein Paar Füße erkennen, schwarz beschuht. Sie trat näher, beugte sich über den starren Körper, dessen Rückseite ihr zugewandt war. Sie blickte zu dem schwarz gekleideten Mann, der in der Tür stehen geblieben war und den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hielt.

"Tu es mein Engel. Ich weiß, dass es das ist, was du willst. Tu es für mich!", bezirzte sie seine dunkle Stimme.

Die Gegenwehr in ihrem Hinterkopf wurde immer lauter, immer drängender. Die Person vor ihr kam ihr merkwürdig bekannt, vertraut vor. Ihre Linke fasste sie an der Schulter, drehte sie herum. Ein blasses Gesicht, das Haar wirr um den Kopf, die Augen weit aufgerissen, zu einer Maske erstarrt.

"TU ES!", schrie die Stimme hinter ihr. Und dann machte es klick. Als wäre ein Schalter in ihrem Kopf umgelegt worden, klärte sich ihr vernebelter Blick. Der Mann vor ihr, natürlich kannte sie ihn! Aber er stand hinter ihr… Was war hier los?! Ihre Augen wurden auf die Schwere in ihrer Rechten gelenkt: Ein Messer! Wann hatte sie das zur Hand genommen? Das Gefühl einer Schlingpflanze, die sich um ihren Geist zu winden versuchte, überkam sie. Doch diesmal war sie vorbereitet.

Sie drehte sich ruckartig um, ihre Augen verdunkelt vor Zorn. Der Mann, der immer noch in der Tür stand, Zauberstab erhoben, schien überrascht und wurde so heftig von ihrer Wut gepackt, dass es ihn mehrere Meter nach hinten schleuderte ehe er reglos am Boden liegen blieb.

Darla wandte sich erneut dem Mann zu ihren Füßen zu. Das Messer legte sie neben ihn auf den Boden. Mit ihrer einen Hand tastete sie nach seinem Puls, während die andere einige Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht strich.

"So einfach lass ich Sie jetzt nicht gehen!", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Sein Herz schien unendlich langsam zu schlagen, aber immerhin schlug es noch. Sie schüttelte ihn leicht.

"Wachen Sie auf verdammt!" Immer wieder rief sie es ihm entgegen, rüttelte an ihm, strich ihm übers Gesicht.

"WACH AUF!", brüllte sie, verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Dies schien letztendlich zu wirken, denn der Mann unter ihr blinzelte einige Male, holte tief Luft und sah sie entsetzt an. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen.

"Professor! Gott sei Dank, ich dachte, ich bekomme Sie nie mehr wach!" Sie half ihm, sich etwas aufzusetzen und umarmte ihn. Snape sah sich verwirrt um.

"Was ist denn geschehen?" - "Das wissen Sie nicht? Sie lagen bis eben noch hier und haben keinen Ton von sich gegeben! Nichts an Ihnen hat sich mehr gerührt! Und da war dieser… Da waren _Sie _… Oder jemand, der wie Sie aussieht… Ich weiß nicht…"

Plötzlich war Snape auf den Beinen. Sah sich fragend um. " Wo ist er?" Darla deutet mit dem Kopf Richtung Flur. Der Professor drehte sich herum, war mit wenigen Schritten aus dem Wohnzimmer.

"Hier ist niemand! Nur einige Scherben", hörte sie ihn rufen. "Weder hier im Flur, noch in der Küche!"

Darla stutzte. Hatte sich der Fremde, der ihr doch so bekannt ausgesehen hatte, aus dem Haus geschlichen, während sie neben Snape gekniet hatte?

Er kam zurück zu ihr.

"Was genau ist passiert?", wollte er wissen und bedachte sie mit ernstem Blick.

Sie erzählte ihm, was passiert war. Bei der kleinen Diskussion in der Küche wurde sie rot, doch Snape schien das nicht weiter aufzufallen.

"Wahrscheinlich hat er bei mir eine verstärkte Form des 'Stupor' angewandt. Bei Ihnen eindeutig den 'Imperius', wie Sie bereits wissen sollten, einen der Unverzeihlichen. Und scheinbar sollten Sie mich töten. Allerdings kann ich noch keinen Sinn dahinter sehen…"

Der Professor schien ratlos.

"Ich sollte zu Professor Dumbledore. Er muss darüber unterrichtet werden!"

Doch Darla hielt ihn am Ärmel zurück. Mit flehenden Augen sah sie ihn an. "Bitte bleiben Sie."

Snape schien kurz aus der Bahn geworfen, als ein fragender Blick über sein Gesicht huschte.

"Ich möchte nicht allein sein! Bitte!", versuchte sie es noch einmal.

Sirius würde heute nicht mehr zurückkehren, Roke schien ebenso verschwunden. Darla würde ganz alleine in diesem Haus bleiben und Snape wusste das. Nach diesem Erlebnis sollte er sie wirklich nicht so zurücklassen.

Er nickte. Sie atmete erleichtert aus.

"Danke.", sagte sie. Aber er hatte es schon längst in ihren Augen gesehen.

Sie saßen lange im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch. Sie hatte sich an ihn gelehnt, ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter. Die Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht, als immer wieder Szenen der Horrornacht vor ihrem inneren Auge abliefen. Damals war sie ausgeliefert gewesen. Der Zauber, mit dem sie vor kurzem belegt gewesen war, hatte sie ebenso wehrlos werden lassen. Snape, der sich etwas deplaziert fühlte, hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt und starrte in das Feuer des Kamins.

Seine Gedanken rasten. Auch wenn er vorhin mit teilnahmsloser Miene ihren Ausführungen gelauscht hatte, war ihm nicht entgangen, was sie bezüglich ihrer Reaktion auf sein vermeintliches Ich gesagt hatte. Was empfand diese Frau für ihn? Was war er in ihren Augen? Zu viele Fragen, die er sich nicht selbst beantworten konnte.

Ihr Atem ging langsam und ruhig.

"Darla? Sind Sie eingeschlafen?" Müde hob sie ihr Gesicht dem seinen entgegen und sah ihn aus roten Augen an. Das war seine Chance. Behutsam hielt er sie fest, hatte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn gelegt. Sein Geist tastete sich vorsichtig durch die Barrieren ihres Unterbewusstseins. Ihre Müdigkeit half ihm dabei, unbemerkt zu bleiben. Und dort sah er es. Besser gesagt, ihn.

Oder eigentlich, um den Kern der Sache zu begreifen: Sich selbst. Doch nicht auf die Art und Weise, wie er sich selbst im Spiegel gegenüberstand. Nicht diese Kälte, die ihn sonst umgab. Nein, hier sah er warm und weich aus, immer noch bedrohlich, aber auf eine anziehende Art. Er stutzte. So sah sie ihn? Mit plötzlicher Wucht wurde er aus ihrem Geist verstoßen.

"Tun Sie das NIE wieder!" Die junge Frau in seinen Armen funkelte ihn wütend an. Sie wusste, was er gesehen hatte und es war ihr äußerst unangenehm. Sie wollte sich von ihm zurückziehen, wollte aufstehen, doch er hielt sie fest.

"So sehen Sie mich?", fragte er mit erstickter Stimme. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

"Lassen Sie mich!" Sie schrie nun, sprang auf, drehte sich von ihm, doch er packte sie fest am Handgelenk. Die Tränen liefen wieder in kleinen Bächen über ihr Gesicht. Was passierte hier nur? Er hätte das nicht tun dürfen, ihre Hilflosigkeit ausnutzen. Sie schlug um sich, wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften, doch er war stärker.

Er packte ihr Gesicht mit einer Hand, nicht zärtlich, wie gerade eben noch, sondern hart und fordernd. Seine Lippen pressten sich auf ihre, er küsste sie brutal. Als sie Blut schmeckte, weiteten sich ihre Augen entsetzt. Doch er ließ nicht von ihr ab. Sein Körper presste sich an sie, drängte sie auf das Sofa. Die Emotionen schlugen über ihr zusammen, Erinnerungen und Bilder, die sie bis eben versucht hatte, in ihre Schranken zu weisen, überfielen sie mit solch einer Wucht, dass sie den starken Drang verspürte, sich zu übergeben. Plötzlich ließ er sie los, wandte sich von ihr ab. Seine Stimme war ein kaltes Flüstern.

"Sie sollten mich nicht so sehen Darla! Ich bin kein netter Mensch und erst recht niemand, den man so ansieht! Sie werden bei mir nicht das finden, was Sie suchen."

Damit stand er auf und verließ ihr Haus.

Darla blieb wie versteinert auf dem Sofa sitzen, die Tränen liefen ihr unaufhörlich über die Wangen. Als sie sich über die Lippen leckte und den metallischen Geschmack wahrnahm, brach eine Welt für sie zusammen. Das letzte Mal hatte sie ihr eigenes Blut in der Todesnacht ihrer Freundinnen geschmeckt und nun wieder. Dabei hatte sie ihm vertraut… Die Mauer, die sie um ihr Herz legte, wand sich wie eine kalte Kette aus Eisen darum und schnürte jegliche Emotion, jegliche Regung irgendwelcher Art, ab.

Sie hatte wieder Gefühle zugelassen, auch wenn sie sich das nicht ausgesucht hatte und war wieder einmal enttäuscht und verletzt worden. Die Erkenntnis, dass es ihr wohl nie vergönnt sein würde, Glück und Liebe zu finden, traf sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen und sie musste die Übelkeit hinunterschlucken, die sie ergriffen hatte. Das einzige, was sie in ihrem Leben gelernt hatte war, dass sie nicht auf der Sonnenseite stand. Verluste und Enttäuschungen drängten sich am Rand des Weges und warfen Steine auf selbigen. Nicht nur einmal war sie dabei ins Straucheln geraten. Und jetzt war es soweit, die Mauer war hochgezogen und die Welt ausgesperrt. Wie kann man ein Herz zerschlagen, das bereits tot ist?

Man kann es nicht.

**Flucht**

Drei Wochen war Darla in ihrem Haus geblieben, hatte niemanden empfangen, hatte James aus dem Haus geschickt und selbst die Gespräche mit ihren Schlangen bis auf weiteres eingestellt. Alles, was sie zum Leben benötigte, ließ sie sich per Eulenkurier schicken.

Nach drei Wochen war Darla dann endlich bereit, der Welt entgegenzutreten. Sie hatte getrauert, sich verschlossen, an der Mauer in ihrem Inneren gearbeitet. Niemand sollte sie mehr verletzen. Durch den Vorfall dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht wusste sie, dass sie zaubern konnte. Dank Snape wusste sie, wie stark sie war. Sie brauchte niemanden.

Drei Wochen und sie verließ zum ersten Mal wieder das Haus, lenkte ihre Schritte Richtung Hogwarts, um sich von Hagrid zu verabschieden.

Drei Wochen nachdem ihr Herz beschlossen hatte, dass es nach all dem Schmerz, dem es in den letzten Jahren ausgeliefert war und der es immer wieder eingeholt hatte, hinter einem Käfig aus Gold sicherer wäre, verschwand Darla Cristal spurlos.

Severus Snape hatte es seit der Nacht an Weihnachten vermieden, mit jemandem über Darla zu sprechen. Seine Gedanken versuchten zwar, ihn zu überlisten und in unbeobachteten Momenten aus den Tiefen seines Geistes hervorzuspringen, doch Snape war schneller und bis zum Schluss hatte er einen trank zu Hilfe genommen, um sich endgültig davon zu befreien. So war ihm entgangen, dass er nicht der einzige war, der vergessen wollte und seine Gefühle einsperrte. Was sein Ausbruch an Weihnachten bei einer anderen Person ausgelöst hatte wusste er weder, noch gab er seinem Gewissen irgendeine Chance, sich die Folgen auszumalen.

So war er mehr als nur verwundert, als ein lautes Poltern ihn aus seiner Arbeit aufschreckte.

"Professor! Professor Snape, Sir!" Der Halbriese rannte keuchend die Stufen in die Kerker hinab.

"Hagrid! Machen Sie nicht so einen Lärm!" Snape schien mehr als ungehalten vom Auftreten des Wildhüters.

"Professor, sie ist weg!" Hagrid blieb schnaufend vor ihm stehen und stütze sich mit einer Hand an die kalte Kerkerwand.

"Was soll das heißen: sie ist weg? Wer?" Ihn beschlich eine dunkle Ahnung und als Hagrid "Darla" hervorstieß, zog sich Snapes Magen unwillkürlich zusammen.


End file.
